Cruel Intentions
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Alliance. The stakes are higher than ever. The witches want to complete the Harvest. Klaus has to deal with a no humanity Caroline Forbes. Elijah is trying to protect the confused, newly turned vampire Katherine Pierce from Celeste's wrath. There can only be one ruling family in New Orleans. Kalijah. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What is your full name?"

"Katerina Nikolina Petrova."

"When were you born?"

"June 5th 1473."

"And last question, what was the last time you remember?"

Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova as she preferred herself to be know now, frowned as she rested her hand on her cheek. Sitting a few feet from her, Elijah Mikaelson looked on attentively hoping for any glimpse of remembrance from her old life, or most likely this life. The life she had before she had been forced to turn for her own safety.

But the innocent, confused doe eyed look kept staring back at him.

He hadn't seen that sweet, pure innocent look in Katerina for centuries. So this has been the consequence that Davina had been talking about. Katerina would be allowed to live her life as a vampire, but all her vampire memories had been erased completely.

She had no idea where she was or what she had done. The only faces and names that were familiar to her were Elijah, and Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. She had no idea who Caroline was or Nadia. She didn't remember flirting and playing with the Salvatore boys' hearts. She didn't remember trying to kill her own doppelganger Elena.

She had no clue about anything. It seemed to be both a blessing and a curse.

"Think, Katerina," Elijah murmured as he clasped her hand. "Think hard for me, please."

Katerina nodded as she said the words slowly. "Lord Klaus invited me back to his quarters for a cup of wine and then we," she flushed bright red and Elijah didn't ask her to continue. His brother had never exactly been a gentleman and it didn't surprise him that he and Katerina had had sexual relationships even though he had been planning on sacrificing her. "And then I went back to my room and you were there and you were going to tell me something important. Except I don't know what."

Elijah nodded. "I do." He remember that night, that had been the night that he had told Katerina that his brother was planning to use her as a sacrificial lamb. "What else-"

"Lord Elijah," Katherine shook her head. "I think that is enough remembering for now. Please. I hate being confused."

Elijah nodded, he placed a hand on her cheek. He wanted to kiss her and take her fears away. He leaned in, but Katherine pulled away. "Please Lord Elijah, I am courting your brother. It would be rather rude if you have any other thoughts that are less than proper about me."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Of course." So Katerina still thought that she and Klaus were dating. Won't he and Caroline get a nasty surprise? "I'll leave you to rest. You must be very tired. I'll send Rebekah with some clothes." He eyed her shirt. "You might want to change."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." It still startled Elijah that Katerina managed to be so polite.

She hesitated. "Why does my throat feel like its burning?"

Elijah froze. He had another problem. Someone needed to teach Katerina how to feed and control her hunger, teach her about compulsion, and most importantly not to turn off her humanity switch. She still hadn't completed the transition.

"It's nothing," Elijah said. "I know how to fix it. Why don't you shower first? I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Klaus stared down inside the wooden crib that had been in his family for generations. Heck, he remembered Henrik sleeping in it at some point and now it belonged to his daughter, Regina. His daughter. He honestly couldn't believe that this little thing in the crib was his own flesh and blood.

She had been born only a few days ago and had already been in danger and already rescued by none other than Katherine Pierce. She had Hayley's own dark brown hair and blue irises peeked from under her eyelids.

He didn't like holding her, afraid he might hurt her and instead used the time to just watch her sleep. He was just glad that she wasn't much of a crier at least he didn't have to worry about her making Rebekah like temper tantrums.

His baby unique in its kind, a witch, werewolf, and vampire hybrid combination. The witch and werewolf combination wouldn't come until later, but there was still the vampire part that he had to deal with.

Regina let out a low cry and Klaus backed away like it was on fire.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you," Hayley Marshall teased as she held up a bottle of blood mixed with baby formula. "I brought breakfast."

"Hayley," he said trying to hide his relief. He stared back at Regina who was starting to fuss and kick her little legs. "Well, get to it then."

Hayley rolled her eyes as she grabbed Regina and started feeding her. "It's ok, if you want to hold her you know."

* * *

Caroline Forbes checked her reflection in the mirror. Messy blond hair, mouth covered with blood, and stained teeth. She smirked as she grabbed a tissue from her car and wiped away the blood from her mouth. She grabbed the mini tooth brush from her purse and cleaned her teeth and pulled her hair into a sexy bun.

She colored her lips with red lipstick. There was nothing she could do about her bloody and dirty clothes. Oh, well at least she would scare them.

Caroline got out of her car and closed the door. She had just been about to enter the bar when a middle aged woman stopped her. "Are you ok, Hon? You're bleeding."

"Get out of my way." She hissed as she tried to step forward, but the woman blocked her way.

"I really think you should see a doctor."

"And I really think you should mind your own business." Caroline flashed out her fangs at the terrified woman. "Great. Now you're going to make me ruin my make up." She sunk her fangs inside the woman's throat ignoring her cries of pain.

* * *

"What do you mean Katherine doesn't remember anything? Rebekah glared at her older brother as if this were Elijah's idea of a joke. "Davina's spell worked, she can be a vampire again, please don't tell me that this is what they meant by consequence."

"I'm afraid so." Elijah frowned. "She remember nothing onward from 1492. Her last memory includes the night I was going to tell her about Niklaus' plan. I tried compulsion to no avail."

"Well, then we should be glad that Katerina hasn't run for the hills then," Klaus smirked. "I really don't care what memory problems Katerina is going through. I paid her back for saving my daughter, we're even. Elijah, just make sure she doesn't ruin my plans or I will be forced to take action."

Elijah sighed, obviously disgusted at his brother's retrieving back.

"Well, obviously I'm not needed here, so I'm just going to-"

"Rebekah."

"What Elijah?"

Elijah bit his lip. "I need you to help me with Katerina. She is completely lost not only with the modern world but I feel that her transition as vampire will be especially hard for her. She trusts me, but I think it would be easier if she had a female companion."

Rebekah scowled. "I am not helping that backstabbing, ego maniac who already ruined this family twice-"

"Rebekah," Elijah squeezed her hand. "Do it for me, please?"

Rebekah hesitated. "All right, but this is the last bloody favor I do for both of you."

-End of Chapter One-

So what do you think of the first chapter? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Katherine frowned as she wrapped her body in a towel and tried to get a hand of the unusual devices in the so called "bathroom." Back in her own house in Bulgaria they had, had their own small washing room and in England she had, had her own private bathroom with maids that would help her bathe.

But here she was all alone and there were so many weird buttons and handles. When she pushed one handle down the water came too cold, then she tried the other handle and it was too hot.

Frustrated, she went to the tub and had an easier time managing that. She submerged in the warm water and rested her head against the tub. She picked up a small bottle and squeezed it and out came a strange, sweet liquid that immediately turned into bubbles.

She amused herself playing with the bubbles when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she blurted out.

Rebekah stepped in holding a white and green summer dress. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least one of us is actually having fun. Elijah told me to bring you some clothes. I'll take you shopping later, or I'm sure Caroline will be thrilled to have another pet project."

Katherine looked confused. "Thank you, Lady Rebekah. Who is Caroline? My new seamstress?"

"Uh, no," crap, she'd forgotten about that 1492 part. "She's your friend." _Or you enemy/ ally whatever._

Katherine nodded. "Oh, all right. I'll meet her later. Thank you, you have been very kind."

Rebekah nodded as she closed the bathroom door, obviously still very freaked out over the fact that Katherine was acting like little Miss Sunshine.

* * *

Klaus' cell phone started ringing and he smirked when he saw caller ID. "Stefan, miss me already?"

"Hardly," Stefan Salvatore snorted through the other line. "I'm in Berlin now and sure as hell not missing you."

"And why the pleasure of your call?"

Stefan sighed. "Look is Caroline there?"

"No, I'm guessing she's dotting over our poor, mentally damaged Katerina like a mother hen," he said. "I'm sure you've heard the news."

"That you were planning to chop Katherine's daughter's head off. Yes, I've heard. What happened to Katherine?"

"Well, the devil lives, but she's not quite herself at the moment. Poor darling thinks its 1492 all over again and Elijah being Elijah is running around quite worried."

There was a stunned silence at the other end, before Stefan cleared his throat. "Look, just tell Caroline that I'm sorry and to call me back as soon as possible. Be nice to her all right, she doesn't need you treating her like crap."

"I'm always, nice," Klaus snapped. "And what are you sorry for?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No, please enlighten me."

"Liz Forbes died."

* * *

Katherine jiggled her foot. Where was Elijah? She had dressed in the white and green summer dress and flats that Rebekah had given her, trying not to feel so exposed to the summer air. She knew it was the 21st century, but were young woman always this uncovered? Her curly hair was loose and she was only wearing some pink lipstick and blush.

She looked at the clock. She had been waiting more than enough. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she took a tour around the house. She walked down the stairs and into the patio rubbing her throat, she was so thirsty.

"Hey, Katherine. Katherine, turn around."

She turned around wondering why the blond woman was calling her Katherine. "My name is Katerina." She corrected.

Cami looked at her as if she were wondering if she was drunk again. Katherine saw that Cami's index finger was wrapped in a band aid, though you could still see the traces of blood. Katherine could smell it and it smelled so good.

Cami kept on talking, but Katherine wasn't listening to what she was saying. Her eyes were focused on the blood.

"I'm looking for Klaus. I need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

Katherine stepped closed, not taking her eyes off the large vein that was pulsing in the middle of Cami's neck. Practically saying blood, blood, blood. "Katherine, are you ok?"

Without answering, Katherine sunk her fangs into Cami's throat, ignoring her screams.

* * *

Caroline stepped into the patio of Klaus's mansion, annoyed that one of her victims had ripped her brand new denim jacket. Oh, well she'll just throw it away and compel some saleslady or some designer to give her another jacket a more expensive one, hell she could compel herself an entire summer wardrobe if she wanted too.

"Caroline," Klaus said. "There you are." He noticed her bloody clothes. "What are you doing running around with bloody clothes, people will noticed and we need to keep a low profile."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's what compulsion is for and besides bloody clothes is a sign of a job well done."

It took Klaus a few minutes to figure out what she had just said. "You don't feed from people, you prefer blood bags."

She wrinkled her nose. "Too warm, I prefer it straight from the vein. Where's Katherine? She must be a vampire by now and at least she knows how to have some fun-"

Klaus grasped her arm. "What has gotten into you? Stefan, just told me your mom died and you disappear for the night and come home reeking of blood and booze. The least you can tell me is what happened."

Caroline pulled away from Klaus' grasp. "What's there to tell? Mom died, everyone dies especially humans so might as well get it over it now, the only good thing they're good for, is for lunch." She started scrolling through her phone. "I got a new phone, so don't give Stefan my new number otherwise he'll dry me crazy with his sympathetic act and the last person I want to hear from is little miss two face Gilbert who whines about her problems even though a solution is always handed to her on a silver platter. Delete Elena Gilbert."

"Your humanity is off," Klaus stated. "Otherwise, you wouldn't act like this-"

Someone screamed.

Caroline perked up. "Looks like you have more important things to worry about. Wasn't that your friend, Callie something? Toodles."

* * *

Klaus found Katherine feeding on Cami violently. She laid limp already. Klaus pushed Katherine to the floor and rushed towards Cami to feed her his blood, but it was obvious that Katherine had already drained her of blood.

He turned back to Katherine who looked close to crying and was cleaning the blood from her mouth, horrified of what she had done. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I don't know," she said, trembling. "I don't know what made me do it, is she dead?"

"Of course she's dead!"

Katherine's eyes welled up with tears. "I didn't mean too, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry, Klaus-"

Klaus proceeded to attack Katherine, but Elijah pushed him against the wall. "Don't you dare, Niklaus." He hissed.

"She'll cause problems, Elijah. She'll attract too much attention let me kill her-"

"You will not." Elijah said. "We didn't do all of this, we didn't sacrifice Nadia so that you could kill Katerina on the first day. I'll teach her how to control it."

Klaus looked back at Katherine who looked like a nervous wreck. "You better." He murmured.

Elijah walked towards Katherine and gently helped her up. He wiped away the leftover blood using a handkerchief.

"You're ok," Elijah murmured. "You're ok."

"No," Katherine hiccupped. "I'm a monster."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your feedback! I am so grateful! This is my first time writing Dark Caroline and my second time writing sweet Katerina, so if you have any advice of how I can improve, let me know : )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Klaus dropped Cami's body on the table in their usual location where often times they held their meetings. At first the vampires didn't pay much attention, until they notice the familiar physical description. This was the girl that Marcel had warned them to stay away from.

Even Klaus knew how Marcel felt about Cami and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take on his revenge against Katerina, because Elijah would have torn his head off.

"Boss," Diego said. "You might want to check this out."

Marcel finally stopped laughing to join them. "What-"he froze when he saw Cami's dead corpse. His eyes flashed from Cami to Klaus. "What the hell happened, did you-"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm afraid it was Katerina, Marcel. Cami, came to the house and Katerina has had some complications adjusting and by the time I got there she had drained her of blood. I apologize Marcel, I know that you fancied her and she was a good person."

"A good person, who's dead," Marcel said flatly. "Someone is going to fucking pay for this-"

Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder. "That wouldn't be wise. Elijah is in love with Katerina, you touch one hair on her head and your heart will be out of your chest before you can even blink."

"Can't you just dagger him or something?" Marcel looked at Cami again. "I can't just leave her for dead, Klaus without getting some form of revenge."

"Marcel," Klaus said through gritted teeth. "I said let it go, Katerina has no recollection of this life. Cami, I'm afraid was collateral damage. Elijah, is going to teach her how to feed, but give it time."

"Great, a newborn vampire on the loose," Marcel growled. "You do realize if she doesn't she'll attract attention, unwanted attention. I understand that you have your hands full with the wolf girl, Katherine, and the baby. But there is only so many problems we can take care off."

Klaus briefly remember how cold Caroline had been to him. The angry look in her eyes, the devil could care less attitude. His Caroline was gone. "Actually that may only be the top three."

* * *

"Oh, what a cute little baby!" Katherine squealed when she saw Hayley holding Regina who was happily feeding from one of her favorite blood-milk combination. "Can I hold her?"

Hayley looked at her confused, she obviously hadn't heard of Katherine's transformation. "Oh, sure I wasn't sure that you even liked kids concerning you attitude to people. . ."

The sarcasm was lost on Katherine as she grabbed Regina. "Oh, don't be silly I love babies." She froze when she saw the blood mixed in with the drink. The dark veins around Katherine's eyes started to appear as she quickly handed Regina back to Hayley. She had already killed one person today, she didn't want her victim to be an innocent baby.

Hayley looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you feeding her blood?" she snapped.

"Because she's part vampire, you know that." Hayley said. "What has gotten into you, Katherine?"

"Will everyone please stop calling me Katherine?" she head herself nearly shout. She stopped when she saw Elijah. She lowered her voice. "My name is Katerina, and I will appreciate it, if you called me that. Excuse me, I'll wait outside."

Hayley exchanged looks with Elijah. "What's with Perky Polly?"

"Something happened, it turns out Davina was right," Elijah said staring at Regina. "The spell had consequences, Katerina can't remember anything that happened after 1492, the year she became a vampire."

Hayley gaped at him. "Wow. Isn't there a way to get all her memories back?"

"That's what I want to ask Davina, but I haven't had a chance to fully speak to her." Elijah said as he looked outside and saw Katherine waiting patiently for him, but it was obvious that she was hungry by the way that she was biting her lip and avoiding looking at everyone. "It may take a few days though, so if she says anything usual, just play along. You haven't see Caroline, have you?"

Hayley shook her head. "Not since last night. Why?"

Elijah shrugged. "I hope that if she sees enough familiar faces, some of her memory will come back. I'm going to teach her how to hunt and control her hunger, Stefan mentioned that Caroline was a good teacher, but unfortunately this can't wait. So if you see her, please tell her to give me a call."

Hayley nodded. "I will. Good luck."

Hayley set down Regina on one of the couches and started tickling her tummy. "Ten fingers, ten toes on my beautiful little girl." Regina giggled. Even though she had been born only a few days before she didn't seem as delicate as before and she wondered if it had something to do with her unusual blood.

She heard the sounds of heels clicking and found Caroline entering the room. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what's with you people you're acting like you've never seen blood before," she looked at Regina who was softly touching the hem of the pillows with the edge of her fingers. "So that's the witch, hybrid combination of a freak show. Well, at least she has a cute face."

Hayley stood up, her blood boiling. It was one thing to talk about her, but a hell of another to talk about her baby. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I think you better get off your high horse and apologize."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" in the blink of an eye, Caroline pressed Hayley against the wall, nearly strangling her. "You better watch what you say, wolf. I may not be able to kill her, but I sure won't think twice about ripping your own pathetic heart out."

It was true that Caroline and Hayley had never gotten along, especially after Hayley broke her neck and Caroline found out the baby news, but Hayley had thought they had at least acknowledge each other by now, but for some reason Caroline looked like she wanted to kill her.

"Caroline, what the hell-"Hayley choked out.

"Oh, second thought maybe I'll just drain you of blood as your little daughter watches-" Caroline didn't even have a chance to sink her fangs in Hayley's throat before Klaus pushed Caroline away and pinned her against the wall.

Klaus turned back to Hayley. "Get her out of here!"

Hayley nodded as she grabbed Regina and ran up the stairs.

"Well, isn't this sweet? Daddy Klaus to the rescue," Caroline wanted to move out of his grip, but Klaus refused to let go.

"Your mother died, it's hard I get it but turning your emotions off, is not going to bring her back, Caroline." Klaus said. "Now turn your emotions back on before I make you."

Caroline smirked.

Klaus felt his blood boiled as he tried to compel her. "I said turn them on." Caroline just blinked at him.

"Compulsion isn't working."

"Yeah, vervain does that to you," she pushed him aside. "Now save me the lecture." She looked at her phone. She had a text from Elijah explaining the Katherine situation. "I have to help a dear, old friend out."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Are you sure you understand?" Elijah asked Katherine as they walked through the bayou.

Katherine nodded, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Yes, I understand. You're an Original and I'm a vampire that needs to hurt people to survive."

"No, you don't have to hurt them," Elijah corrected gently. "You just have to feed from their blood. You take a small amount, compel them, and walk away. It's that simple. You are still going to be able to have a normal life."

This made Katherine feel a little bit better. "All right. I'm ready. Who am I going to hunt?"

"No one yet," Elijah had taken a page out of Stefan's book and thought it would be better if Katherine started hunting small, forest animals. "I want you to try hunting small animals, feeding on them. Their blood wont taste as good, but it will help you gain control of how much you should drink before you kill them."

Katherine looked a little queasy, but she nodded. She narrowed her eyes, until she spotted a small rabbit, she pounced on it and grabbed it, biting its neck and trying to ignore the little cries.

Elijah pulled her away. "That's enough, release it into the wild."

Katherine nodded as she gently put the bunny down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Elijah smiled. "You're doing great, Katerina."

"Oh, please that was pathetic," Caroline rolled her eyes as she dragged the body of a man behind her. "She won't survive with bunny blood, you know how Stefan gets if he sees a bloody finger he practically tears their head off. Trust me, Katherine needs to learn how to feed from the vein."

Katherine looked confused, but she didn't take her eyes off the body. "Who are you?"

Caroline smacked her forehead. "Oh, yeah memory loss. I'm Caroline Forbes, we were sort of friends and from now on, your new teacher."

"Caroline," Elijah said stiffly. There was something off about the blond, she wasn't usually this rough especially with humans, and he would have thought that she would have suggested blood bags. "I don't think this is the best method. I think we should just concentrate on the animal-"

"Look at her, Elijah," she pointed to the veins surrounding Katherine's eyes, and her fangs started peeking out. "She's starving. She needs blood."

Katherine closed her eyes and stared defiantly at Caroline. "No, Elijah's right I should just-"

Caroline rolled her eyes and she went over to the body and dipped her hand into the pool of blood. She wiped her fingers around Katherine's mouth until the veins around her eyes were fully visible.

"Caroline, stop!" he snapped.

Katherine licked the blood from her face. "You need this Katherine, Katerina. You're a vampire. You need human blood to survive." She led her back to the body. "Drink."

Then Katherine sunk her fangs into the guy's throat.

* * *

Katherine felt her breathing deepening as she hastily kneeled down on the floor and tried to dig a hole in the ground using her bare hands. Her face and hands were covered in blood and she kept murmuring under her breath. "I killed him, I killed him, I killed him."

Caroline grabbed Katherine and pressed her against the tree. "You're a vampire. You're a monster." She said through gritted teeth, ignoring Katherine's tear strained face. "You hunt and you kill and no matter how sweet and good you want to be, you will always be a monster and a killer."

Katherine whimpered.

Elijah pushed Caroline away. "I think you should leave." The only thing that was keeping him from breaking her neck was the fact that his brother fancied her.

Caroline shrugged. "Believe what you want. Say what you want. It still doesn't change the facts."

As soon as she left, Katherine mumbled. "Elijah, is there any way I can stop this? Any way that I can be normal?"

Rebekah at one point had asked him the same thing. Elijah embraced her. "No, I am sorry, sweetheart. I wish you didn't have to go through this."

* * *

"Rebekah, I need you to take Hayley and Regina to the bayou, to our family plantation," Klaus instructed his sister.

Rebekah snarled. "When did I become the family chauffeur? Can't Hayley drive herself? I do have a life, Klaus."

"Yes, your love life is utterly fascinating," Klaus lowered his voice. "Please, sister. Caroline has already attacked Hayley once and I can't risk it happening again."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Klaus ignored his sister's tone. "Caroline's mother died, which caused her to lose her humanity and until I find a way for her to turn it back on, it's not safe for Hayley and Regina here."

"Why don't you compel her to turn it back on?" she said flatly.

"She's on vervain, but I don't want to compel her."

"Noble Klaus."

Hayley cleared her throat, she was holding Regina and had two suitcases at her feet. "I'm ready."

Klaus turned to Hayley, "Are you sure you will be all right at the plantation? You and Regina?"

Hayley nodded. "My family will be there, even if they're in their wolf form and I'll call you if anything happens."

Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry about this Hayley."

Hayley smiled. "Don't worry about it, it will give me a chance to know more about my family. Just fix this mess between Caroline and Katherine." She held Regina up. "Would you like to say goodbye?"

Klaus picked up Regina and gave her a small hug, he wanted to kiss her forehead but he wouldn't do it in front of Hayley and Rebekah. He handed Regina back to Hayley. "Be safe."

* * *

"Davina."

Davina turned around. "Elijah." She had been drawing, but she looked sick to Elijah. There were dark circles around her eyes and her face was pale. He hadn't thought that a powerful witch like her would have been able to get sick.

"Are you ill?"

Davina shook her head. "Just a little tired. Let me guess, it's about Katherine."

He nodded. "She's not adjusting well, to her transition and I was hoping if there was a way for her to regain her memories-"

"There's no antidote, I warned you," Davina said flatly. "Unless you want to tap into dark magic, Katerina will never regain her memories."

* * *

"Caroline!"

Caroline sighed as she turned around. "Oh, Goody." She crossed her arms. "Going to give me another lecture or perhaps a scolding."

"No." Klaus said, he wasn't going to play Mr. Nice Guy anymore. "I won't let you do this to yourself, Caroline. I can't stand seeing you like this cruel, vindictive, selfish."

"Yeah, we'll unfortunately that's not your problem anymore." She tightened her leather jacket. "Maybe this is who I really am."

Klaus shook his head. "No, it's not. This is not the Caroline I know, nor the woman I fell in love with. It's a monster."

Caroline pressed a hand on his cheek. "Just like you."

Klaus slapped her hand away.

"You send the wolf girl and your daughter away. Smart move, though unnecessary."

"I'm going to give you a choice, Caroline," Klaus said refusing to back down. "You can either turn your emotions back on and I'll forget everything or you get the hell out of my city and you never come back. You say goodbye to your friends, to your old life, our friendship and you never look back."

Caroline stared back at him, and after a minute she said. "It's been fun, Klaus." Then she turned around and walked away.

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Klaus opened the door, looking more than a little drunk. He was surprise and annoyed to see that it was Stefan. Stefan looked at the bottle and said sarcastically. "You look cheery."

Klaus resisted the urge to throw the bottle against the side of his head. "I assume you got the message. What took you so long?"

"Well, I was in Berlin," Stefan said sarcastically as he entered the house. "It's not exactly next door."

"I'm surprise you came at all," Klaus wouldn't admit it, but he was happy to see his old friend. With his MIA brother, his treacherous sister and Marcel, and now a Caroline that hated his guts Stefan was good company as any.

"Well, after twenty missed calls, ten text messages, and a death threat it was kind of hard not to." He rested his suitcases against the wall. "What's up?"

"We have a little bit of a situation, concerning Caroline. I trust that you remember our dear friend blond, perky, control freak personality that I find quite charming?" he continued. "She's off the rails, to say the least and I hate to say this but the way she has been behaving she's reaching ripper status."

Stefan paled and took a deep breath. "When did this happen? Why?"

"Well, while you were eating Berlin chocolates. . ." Klaus started sarcastically as he explained to Stefan all that had happened. From Caroline decapitating all those bodies to her threatening Hayley.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

Stefan sighed impatiently. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I offered her a choice." Klaus said simply. "She choose wrong."

Stefan muttered under his breath and Klaus heard a couple of swear words that he decided to ignore, because right now Stefan was his only chance to find Caroline. "We need to find a witch to do a locator spell."

"Oh, hello." Katherine smiled as she entered the hallway. She looked at Stefan curiously.

Klaus couldn't help, but smirk, there was still one more surprise. He pushed Katherine gently towards him. "Stefan, I'd like you to meet our lovely, slightly dangerous nervous wreck of a houseguest Katerina Petrova. Katerina, this is Stefan Salvatore."

Katherine gave a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Uh, you too, Katerina." He said only half playing along when he got the glare from Klaus.

"Please excuse me, Rebekah and I are going shopping. Goodbye." Katerina waved back at them and Klaus and Stefan followed her judgment.

Stefan turned back to Klaus. "What the hell was that?"

Klaus shrugged. "We did a spell to save Katerina's life and it backfired. Poor thing doesn't remember anything after 1492, so you might want to be nice to her otherwise Elijah will rip your head off, he has become very protective over Katerina."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt her. Let's just go find Caroline."

* * *

It turns out that Caroline hadn't gotten far, she was in the bayou thankfully far away from the plantation in where Hayley and Regina were staying. After Sophie had done the locator spell, Stefan and Klaus hurried to the bayou.

They found Caroline draining for what seemed to be like her dozen victim. She had stacked several dead bodies like a pyramid and was just starting to form another one.

"That's enough, Caroline," Klaus grumbled as he forced Caroline to turn around.

"I thought you were leaving me forever." She said flatly.

"Yeah, well I change my mind," he rested a hand on her waist. "Aren't you going to say hello to your dear friend, Stefan from Mystic Falls?"

Stefan forced a smile, trying to ignore the stench of blood and decaying bodies. "Caroline, we need to talk." He pointed to the bodies. "This is a problem."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head. "I haven't felt this good in years."

"Caroline, you're stacking dead bodies. It's not exactly what you will call normal."

"You ripped people's heads apart and you don't hear me complaining." Caroline jabbed. She glared at Klaus. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"On the contrary, love I believe this is time for an intervention, you see the psychotic vampire position is already filled by me," Klaus smirked at the annoyed look on Caroline's face. "Thankfully, my dear friend Stefan here is good with cases such as yours."

Caroline let out a little hiss before she used her vampire speed to break a branch from a tree and jab it into Stefan's unexpected stomach. Stefan groan in pain.

Klaus jabbed a needle in her back and Caroline fell limply to the floor and Stefan removed the stake.

"So much for the nice approach, huh?"

* * *

"Well," Rebekah placed both hands on her hips and they entered the brightly lit department store. "Pick anything you like."

Katherine looked confused around the store. There were pants made out of strange material and bright colors and flimsy looking shirts. She desperately looked for dresses or skirts, she wasn't used to being so uncovered but sadly all the skirts and dresses they had there would barely cover half of her thighs, let alone her legs.

Sensing her discomfort, Rebekah compelled a saleslady to pick some stuff for her. As Rebekah and Katherine followed the saleslady as she plucked several dresses from the hanger she turned shyly to Rebekah. "Rebekah, I don't have any money."

"Oh, that's right you don't know about compulsion," her lips pulled into a smile. "Don't worry darling, now that you're a vampire again the world is at the palm of your hand."

If Katherine didn't understand the comment, she didn't show it. She started inspecting a gold charm bracelet. "Thank you for taking me shopping. The clothes I had in my closer were too . . . revealing." she blushed.

Rebekah smiled. She kind of like this new Katherine, she could definitely do without the sarcastic comments. "Yeah, well if it's any comfort you pulled off the slutty look quite well," she pulled out a short, blues dress with straps. "Why don't you try this on?"

Katherine nodded as she picked up the dress and headed to the dressing room. "So are you and Marcel courting?"

She chuckled. "It's not called courting anymore and me and Marcel's relationship is complicated."

Katherine sighed guiltily. "I still haven't apologize for killing his friend, Cami. I feel terrible."

"Believe me, love you did all of us a favor." She handed her a pair of silver heels. "Here try these on."

Katherine frowned. "I never walked in such high heels before."

"Just try them on."

Katherine slipped into the shoes and began walking in them like a pro. She smiled. "Oh, I thought it would be more difficult."

"Well, at least your body remembers how to walk even if your brain doesn't."

Katerina gave a little twirl. "Do you think, Elijah will like it?"

Normally, she wouldn't approve of a doppelganger with her brother, but being with Marcel had made her into a happier person, and it really wasn't fair to hold it against Katherine everything she had done if she couldn't remember it. Besides if Elijah was happy with Katherine then so be it. "I think he will absolutely love it."

* * *

Sophie blinked when Elijah and Marcel told her that Davina was ill. "That's impossible. She has the magic of four girls, her immune system must be almost as good as a vampire's."

"When I went to visit her yesterday concerning Katerina," Elijah adjusted his cuff links. "She looked ill, her face was pale and she looked sick."

"We don't need if's or but's." Marcel snapped angrily. "If you know something Sophie, just say it."

"Marcel, what do you want me to do?" Sophie asked exasperated. "I've only started paying attention to my witch heritage when they became fixated about doing that stupid harvest. But I do know that a sixteen year old girl wasn't made to hold that much power."

Elijah and Marcel exchanged looks. "What if she does?"

Sophie sighed. "Let me talk to the other witches, but it's possible that either all that power will consume her until she's dead or the Harvest will have to continue as planned for the magic not to be unbalance on earth."

Marcel shook his head angrily. "There is no way in hell that you are sacrificing Davina."

"Let me figure out some things first," she said impatiently. "But I'm afraid it will reach the inevitable, Davina will die it's the only way, no one should have that much power."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "And if she does die, what will happen?"

"Hopefully, she and the other Harvest girls will come back to life," she looked at him. "And perhaps with Davina's temporary death then Katherine's memories will be revived."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Davina is ill, Katerina's mental health is questionable, Hayley and my baby had to be put into seclusion, and as if that wasn't bad enough Caroline has turned off her emotions and not even Saint Stefan seems to be of any help," Klaus complained to his sibling, but apparently his complaints fell on deaf ears. Rebekah kept looking out the window probably dreaming about her and Marcel's wedding and Elijah was flipping through theirs mother grimore for desperate news about making Katerina remember her memories again. "Oh, I'm sorry do you guys have anywhere else you rather be?"

Rebekah looked up at Klaus. "As a matter of fact yes."

"I mean a place that doesn't involve a bed, sister."

Rebekah turned scarlet.

"Niklaus," Elijah sighed as he closed the grimore. "We are perfectly aware of the problems that we have on our hands, Sophie warned us that things could get possibly more dangerous if Davina does not get better soon-"

"Why don't we ask Sophie if she can hocus pocus our problems away?" Rebekah asked bluntly.

"Because Sophie is the most useless witch I ever encountered," Klaus snapped. "Besides she doesn't know much about her family history and ancestral bloodline. We need an older bloodline."

Rebekah perked up. "How about the Bennett witch? She has a 1000 years' worth of descendants."

"You're forgetting the fact that Bonnie is the anchor now."

"All the more reason to go to Mystic Falls," she snapped back irritably. "She can speak to thousands of witches, my work here is done. Good luck with finding everything out."

As soon as Rebekah stepped outside she ran into Marcel who immediately started kissing her. "Marcel," she hissed as she pulled him away. "They will see us."

Marcel pushed back a piece of blond hair. "They're too wrapped up in their own lives, we haven't really spend much time together especially since you've been playing chauffeur and super nanny."

Rebekah smiled as she kissed him. "We'll spend more time together I promise. My siblings are taking Katherine and Caroline back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Mystic Falls?" Katherine looked puzzled from where she had rearranged the clothing that she and Rebekah had bought that afternoon. She was feeling pretty good and slightly happier especially since she hadn't kill anyone yet. She still had the urgings, but they had become tamer. "Where is that?"

"Virginia," Elijah murmured as he settled his hands on her waist. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. "Perhaps there is a way for us to get your memory back."

Katherine gave a frustrated sigh. "I wish you would stop worrying about that. Why do you want me to remember so badly? Isn't this ok, just the two of us?"

Yes, this was perfect. If Elijah followed his selfish desire he would let Katerina be exactly like she was now. But he had been selfish enough, she needed to know her past, her present, and her future even if she ended up hating him and hating herself. Or even worse never speak to him again because he had been responsible for Nadia's death even if he hadn't killed her herself. And he had to admit that he missed the vampire's sassiness. "You deserve to know, Katerina." He murmured. "You'll be happier knowing."

She nodded, but she didn't look like she believed him. "Are we going to visit a witch?"

"A former witch, hopefully she'll have more answers. If not maybe the familiar faces will jog your memory a little. You were . . . acquainted with many of the residents there." And killed a few of them as well.

Katherine bit her lip. "Will the people in Mystic Falls like me?"

"Just be yourself." He kissed her forehead. "And I'm sure they will love you."

* * *

Caroline heard the door creak open. She groaned as she rested her head against the wall. Where the hell was she? And what had Klaus injected her with? When she woke up she was going to kill them both, she knew that she would never accomplish it, but it was still nice to dream about it.

She grasped the edge of the wall and forced herself to stand up. She was not going to be all weak for them. She glared at them, her blue eyes filled with hate. "I should have left when I had the chance."

"But you didn't love and for that I am grateful," he attempted to pet her cheek, but Caroline pulled away and Klaus looked annoyed. "Very well, but you were very rude to Stefan earlier especially since he came all the way from Berlin to see you."

"I should have been faster." She said motioning to his bloody shirt.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I'm older than you, Caroline."

"And slower as well, apparently." She smirked. She straightened herself up. "You injected me with vervain didn't you?"

"Yeah, we thought it would calm you down," Stefan said. "From-"

"You murderess tendencies, I must admit that you put me to shame."

Stefan gave Klaus a dirty look. "We're trying to stop her behavior, not encourage it." He turned back to Caroline. "Hey Care, I know it's hard. I'm so sorry about your mom, she was a great person. But these things happen and we need to move past them. You can't just fix it by turning off your emotions-"

Caroline gave him a cold smile. "What do you want me to do Stefan? Pray for her? Accept sympathy casseroles? I never understood it before, but Klaus is right, Damon is right, Katherine is right human life is worthless. And if we're going to be trapped on the other side for all eternity or whatever might as well have some fun."

Klaus grabbed her by her chin and attempted to compel her, the vervain was out of her system. "Turn back your emotions. You will go to your mom's funeral, you will drink tea with your pathetic friends, and then you'll come back to New Orleans and be happy."

But nothing seemed to change and instead Caroline gave him a coy smile in return. "You can't break me."

Klaus huffed. "Stefan, a word?" once he and Stefan were outside he demanded. "Why isn't my compulsion working?"

Stefan shrugged. "You can fight compulsion sometimes, I could. It seems like Caroline is really determine not to feel or care about anything."

"Maybe she'll start to care when I leave her in that cell to rot." Klaus murmured, but Stefan knew he would never have the heart to do it.

"Then we'll stick to the original plan," Stefan said firmly. "Take Caroline to Mystic Falls and hopefully being with her friends and making peace with her mom's death will end this once and for all."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Klaus couldn't believe that the mother of his child was living in this swamp. No, scratch that he couldn't believe his daughter was living in this swamp. She was a princess, she deserved to live in a damn palace not in that little wooden cabin.

But he knew that it was impossible right now with Caroline, maybe he could convince her to move back while they were in Mystic Falls, though he doubted that. "Hayley!" he shouted.

"In here!" Hayley called out from the cabin.

He pushed the door open and found Hayley sitting on the floor, barefooted. She had placed a yellow blanket on the floor and Regina laid on the blanket, sucking on a pacifier. He felt immensely guilty that he hadn't come visit them in a few days.

A wolf was guarding Regina and it growled when he saw Klaus.

"Shh, Jackson it's all right," Hayley cooed as she turned back to Klaus. "Come on in."

As if sensing Klaus' annoyance, the wolf called Jackson lowered his head and exited the cabin. "What is that wolf doing here?"

"That wolf is my family," Hayley shot back. She did not appreciate the fact that Klaus had just stormed in here and demanded attention. "And he has been protecting me even since we had to come here."

Klaus still didn't look convince. It was already bad enough that Hayley was spending more time with their daughter and now she wanted Jackson to take Klaus' place? "Come back to the mansion," he urged her. "Rebekah will help keep you safe and we won't be there for a few days."

Hayley looked slightly curious. "Where are you going?"

"To Mystic Falls, Caroline is being stubborn and we're taking Katerina along for a joyride." He kneeled down and waved his fingers over Regina's face. Big blue eyes stared back at him as she grasped his finger with her tiny fist. Klaus smiled.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"What is that supposed to mean, love?"

Hayley smiled at him. "I mean you act like you're this hybrid with no emotions, but you do care. You care about your family, about your daughter, about me, maybe about Katherine, and you're going through all this trouble to get Caroline back."

Klaus smirked as he let go of Regina. "It isn't smart to be so cocky. Are you sure you won't rather go home?"

"Thanks, but I rather stay here." Hayley shrugged as she looked around the cabin and the woodsy décor. "It already feels like home."

Klaus stood up. "As you wish."

Hayley looked at him and said teasingly. "What, no temper tantrum?"

Klaus shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I figured that we have to set a better example for our daughter and if you think she's safe here, then she's safe here."

* * *

"Wow, your house is so big," Katherine closed the car door and stared at it impressively. They had just arrived at Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, it was built in the 19th century." Stefan replied as he opened the trunk of the car and he and Klaus pulled out an unconscious Caroline and took her towards the house.

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked Elijah, she frowned. "You haven't spoken that much."

Elijah forced a smile. "I'm fine, just a little worried that's all."

Katherine stopped walking and squeezed Elijah's hand. "Elijah, if you can't get back my memories, it's ok. I can see that you tried and did what you could and we should try to live like this."

"Aw, you two kids make my heart melt." They turned around and saw Damon smirking back at them. "I wasn't aware that my house had turned into a hotel. First vampire Barbie stuck in my cellar and now Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson. My least favorite person and my favorite Original. Bad combo.

"Damon," Elijah said coolly. He still was a little upset that Damon had force fed Katherine to Silas which then left them with no other choice than to sacrifice her daughter.

Damon smirked nodded. "What about you Kit Kat? No, hello kiss?"

Katherine flushed. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't know you and my name is Katerina."

Damon looked dumbfounded.

"Um, Katerina why don't you go put your stuff in one of the spare rooms, I'll follow you in a little bit." Elijah said hurriedly.

Katherine nodded as she hurried up the stairs with another shy smile to Damon. She went into the first guest bedroom she saw and started unpacking her stuff.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you here again."

Katherine turned around and saw someone exactly like her staring back at her.

* * *

Marcel and Rebekah were cuddling on the couch, glad that they had the house all to themselves. No angry brothers. No baby vampires. No doppelgangers. Just them.

"Marcel," Rebekah giggled as she tried to push him away. "Stop it."

"It's not like anyone can see us." Marcel grinned devilishly. "We can do all kinds of things."

Rebekah started unbuttoning his shirt and was about to take it off when the ground started shaking.

"What is that?" she said, her voice quivering as she sat up. "An earthquake?"

"I don't think so." Marcel said as he stood up and looked out the window. The entire ground was shaking. "I think its Davina."

* * *

Damon served himself for what felt to him like his third glass of whisky and tried to get his mind around everything that Klaus, Elijah, and his baby bro had told him. "So let me get this straight, Klaus has a daughter, Nadia is dead, Katherine thinks she's Katerina, and Caroline has no emotions. Huh." He raised an eyebrow. "So an average day, am I right?"

"Hmm, I'm already regretting not killing you." Klaus said from where he was sitting. "But since you so gratefully allowed us to store Caroline inside your basement I'll make an exception."

"By the way Damon, I was hoping that I could speak to Bonnie," Elijah said.

Damon frowned. "Bonnie is at Whitmore with little Gilbert probably canoodling in the library and if you're looking for a witch, you're wasting your time. Unless you want to cross over to the other side the girl is useless."

Stefan glared at Damon.

"I need to speak to her," he continued. "So she can ask the witches if there is any way to bring back Katerina's memories. Since it's a long trip, I was wondering if Katerina could stay here for a few hours."

Damon opened his mouth to protest. "Absolutely-"

"Yeah," Stefan interrupted his brother and ignored Damon's annoyed face. "It's only for a couple of hours and I already told you she's perfectly harmless."

"For now."

"Well, while you three debate over Katerina, I'll go send Caroline some blood bags." Klaus jumped out of his chair and headed towards the kitchen.

"And please, Stefan if you can keep Katerina and Elena away from each other. I feel that if they encounter each other it will not end well even in Katerina's current state-"before Elijah could finish he was interrupted by screams.

"AHHHH!"

Damon winced when he heard Katherine's screams. "Yeah, something tells me she already meet her."

-End of Chapter Seven-

R.I.P Katherine Pierce/ Katerina Petrova.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Elena Gilbert had never seen her doppelganger look so scared of her, usually it was the opposite, but this time Katherine looked downright terrified of her. Her brown eyes were wide and every time she opened her mouth she shrieked. She didn't even look like the Katherine she remembered, she wasn't wearing as much makeup and she was dressed in a bright yellow dress.

"Why do you look like me?" she shrieked. "Who are you? Are you a demon?"

"No," she raised her hands in surrender. Something was obviously wrong. "I'm not, I'm Elena, Katherine you know that!"  
"I'm Katerina!" she snarled as she threw a vase at her. Elena quickly moved out of the way, but Katherine started throwing books. "Not Katherine."

Damon flashed behind Katherine and snapped her neck.

Elena saw how Katherine's body laid limp on the floor, temporarily dead. She stared back at Damon. "What the hell?"

Damon looked at Elena. "Yeah, we need to talk."

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes slowly, with shaking arms she pulled herself up and noticed that she was in the Salvatore's living room. There was only one person in there, drinking bourbon and sitting in a velvet chair. He smirked when he saw her. "About time Kit Kat. Sorry, about the broken neck, but I couldn't risk you hurting my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" she asked slowly. "The girl who looked like me? Why does she look like me?"

Damon sighed. This whole doppelganger thing was so complicated. "She's your doppelganger, it's a long story. You two share the same face, but not the same personality." She looked at him quizzically. "Never mind your pretty little head, Elena is your . . . ally."

"She won't hurt me?" she asked cautiously.

"Nope."

"Where's Elijah?"

"Well, after he yelled at me for half an hour he told me to distract you while he returns," he showed her a black, shiny credit card. "So how about we put it to good use?"

"Your girlfriend won't mind?" she asked shyly.

"Nope," he said. He doubted that Katherine or Katerina needed to know that she had a history with him or that Elena wasn't all that happy that Damon had been placed on Katherine babysitting duty. "Let's go. Get your mind off things."

* * *

"Bus boy." Damon greeted sarcastically as he and Katherine pulled up a chair. "Two tequilas with limes."

"Sure," Matt Donovan filled two shot glasses and handed it to them. "I though you didn't like tequila, Elena."

"I'm not Elena, I'm Katerina," she said politely and offered her hand. Matt didn't take it however and gave Damon a quizzical look.

"Long story short, Katherine's mind got wiped out. She's a decent person now, she goes by Katerina, don't ask too many question Donovan or she gets freaked out." He raised his glass and Katherine mimicked him. "Down the hatch."

Katherine drank the tequila and nearly spit it right out. She started chocking. "What was that? It tasted horrible."

"But it will make you feel better." Damon handed her a lemon. "Here suck on it."

Katherine dutifully sucked on the lemon.

Damon snapped his fingers. "Bus boy another."

Two shots, quickly turned to four, who turned to eight. "Touchdown!" Katherine squealed at the screen even though she had never seen football and just imitated what they were yelling on the TV screen.

She gave a happy dance. "I've never felt so happy," she took a sip of her drink. "These days have been so depressing especially since I can't remember."

"Well, thankfully we have tequila." Damon was drunk, but not equally as drunk at Katherine.

"Stop giving her alcohol," Matt hissed. "She's already drunk."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's having fun."

Katherine let out another cheer as she stood over the counter and started moving her hips seductively.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he winced as he pulled her down. "I think you had enough to drink. Come on, let's go."

Katherine let out another giggle and let herself be pulled by Damon. She gave Matt a flirtatious wink and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, bye Matty blue blue!"

* * *

"How was class?" Jeremy asked as he and Bonnie walked hand in hand across the campus of Whitmore College.

"It was great." Before Bonnie could elaborated she paused. "Elijah."

Elijah smiled as he greeted Bonnie and Jeremy with a small nod of his head. "Good afternoon, Bonnie, Jeremy. Bonnie if I may speak to you I have some questions that I will be grateful if you answered."

"Bonnie, doesn't have any magic," Jeremy protested.

"She doesn't need magic," Elijah argued. "I need her to speak to some witches on the other side about Katerina's situation."

A few minutes later, Bonnie closed her eyes and started speaking to the witches mentally while Jeremy and Elijah waited patiently.

"The witches say that you were warned before you practice the sacrifice?" Bonnie prompted, still slightly horrified that the Originals had sacrificed Katherine's own daughter as a scapegoat.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, Davina a witch we know in New Orleans warned us. But Bonnie every spell has a loophole, Katerina's memories can't be gone forever."

Bonnie didn't speak for another minute before she repeated the other message. "The witches say that Katherine's memories are buried deep inside of her. The only way to retrieve them is by using powerful dark magic." Elijah's face fell. "I'm sorry, Elijah. And not to be a downer, but the witches also have another message for you-there is a great evil coming."

* * *

Caroline heard the gate opening and she craned her neck to the side. She recognize the dark, gloomy place. The Salvatore basement. Goody. This was like vampire rehab.

Blood.

Caroline snatched the blood bag that Klaus was offering her and started drinking hungrily. Then she felt a sting. She coughed it back up. Vervain. "What the hell?" she snapped.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart," he picked up the blood bag. "We need to add vervain to keep you weak."

"Why did you bring me here?" she groaned. "Why do you even care?"

"I care because I know you're not like this, you're better than this Caroline," he insisted. "And if I have to stay here, stay with you for fifty years I will. But you need to put some effort as well." He squeezed her hand. "How about we go to Liz's funeral? It will make you feel better."

"A grave. Flowers. People telling me how sorry they are and how great of a person my mom was," she said dryly as she pulled away. "That sounds like fun, but no thanks."

Klaus started growing impatient (it didn't help that he wasn't a very patient person to begin with) "Caroline, the more time you refused to turn on your emotions, the more you will regret it. This isn't you, Caroline and you know it. This is not the type of person you are."

"Will you shut up," she snapped. "I don't care, Klaus. You act like you're this big, horrible hybrid but in reality you're just this pathetic, idiot desperate for love. You will do anything, you will say anything just for a little bit of affection. And the only reason, you're helping me now it's because you want someone to pay attention to you because your siblings don't give a damn. Elijah cares more about Katherine and Rebekah is too busy going behind your back with Marcel, heck even Hayley prefers her wolf pack. I'm a lost cause anyway."

He growled. "Fine, pity yourself, but just remember no matter how deep you fall I will always be there to pull you back. I won't stop until you come back to the person you once were, Caroline."

Caroline smirked. "That was poetic."

Before Klaus could respond, his cell phone started ringing. Groaning, he went outside.

"What Rebekah?" Klaus snarled as he picked up his phone.

"Don't kill the messenger. I hate it when you're in a temper, Nik."

"Well, I'm going to be in an ever worse temper if your reason for bothering me doesn't become more obvious."

Rebekah pushed back her blond hair and stared through the window. Klaus had been gone for less than a day, but things were already worse than they had thought. Davina was sick. Very sick. And according to Sophie it was just going to get worse. She started vomiting dirt and there had been several earthquakes and Marcel and she didn't know how to fix it. "Please tell me Katherine is a bitch again and Caroline isn't, for the love of all that is holy. We need you to come back to New Orleans."

Klaus looked through the bars and saw Caroline will her head slump down. Apparently insulting him had tired her out. "We're back to square one. What is it?"

"Davina is sicker than we imagine." The ground started shaking again. "If we don't hurry and do the Harvest soon, well we can kiss New Orleans goodbye."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Caroline."

Caroline opened her eyes, at least grateful that it wasn't Stefan or Klaus to give her another one of their little pep talks. If she had to hear once more "you're not like this" she was going to scream, though the ultimate seemed to be even worse. Bonnie and Elena.

They were staring at her with sickly, sweet smiles on their faces and hopeful eyes as if Caroline was going to wake up and smell the roses. Bullshit.

"What a lovely surprise," she mumbled. "It's the other two missing musketeers."

"Hey Care Bear," Bonnie said looking slightly frightened, which didn't surprise Caroline she probably looked like she had been rolling around in the mud. "We brought your something." She pointed to the sugar cookies and the service form for Liz's funeral.

Caroline ignored the cookies and instead picked up the service pamphlet with the smiling picture of Liz. Her mother. Caroline crumbled it and dropped it on the floor. "Did you really think that I was going to tear up?"

"You didn't come in time for the funeral," Elena whispered. "We just thought-"

"Oh, could you shut up Elena." She snapped. "New Orleans is filled with all kinds of danger, but at least I didn't have to hear your whiny little voice."

"Caroline, we want to help you." Bonnie said firmly. "We're your best friends."

"I don't want your help," she spat. "And what good will you two be, you actually think you can give me advice about life? You Bonnie are living in a life of pain because you sacrifice yourself for Jeremy of all people while Elena here can't choose between the Salvatore brothers and tries to hide it with her innocence." She smirked. "You like to think that you're better than Katherine, but honestly you might be worse."

Elena tightened her fist angrily. "Look, I understand that you're upset Caroline-"

"Spare me the best friend code of honor or whatever," she waved them away. "I don't care about you and if you fell dead on your feet right now I would probably start to laugh."

* * *

"Well, we're back to square zero," Damon said sarcastically as he perched himself against the chair. His blue eyes roaming over the disappointed faces of Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, and Klaus. "Oh come on don't look like this was some big surprise you didn't actually think that love therapy was going to work did you, that is the oldest trick in the world."

Matt looked at the group sheepishly. "He's right, we tried it on Stefan and Elena both when they turned off their humanities."

"I just thought with Care it would be easier," Bonnie insisted. "I mean she burst into tears that one time I ran over a dog, but this time when she looked at us it's like she didn't even care if we lived or die."

"How about we take someone that she cares about?" Elena suggested. "That worked when I thought that Damon killed Matt."

"But Liz is dead."

They all glared at Damon who shrugged. "Sorry . . . sorry, being insensitive."

"Well that is a marvelous plan," Klaus looked around the room. "Any brave volunteers that are willing to make the sacrifice, I promise a painless death."

"No one is killing anyone," Stefan sighed. "But you're right the whole love approach isn't working. We need to try something else. Something harder, more painful."

"Torture." Damon guessed easily. "Sweet, I'll go get my special stash."

Klaus pushed Damon against the wall, his fingers digging into the corner of his eyeballs. "Easy mate, no one is torturing anyone."

"Oh, let it go Klaus." Damon snapped. "Unless you want a psychopath ruling at your side back in New Orleans, I suggest you let the professionals handle it."

* * *

"I know it's you, Klaus."

Klaus paused for a bit and didn't open the gates. He knew the meeting with her friends had been far from great, but he had been hoping to see a little gratefulness, maybe even depression but he got nothing.

Only Caroline was looking at him with a dazed expression in her pretty blue eyes and despite her usual neat freakiness personality her blond hair was a mess and she didn't seem to care that her clothes were covered in blood and dirt. "You know I find it funny, how you're trying to help me while your city is practically in ruins. I overheard your conversation earlier."

"New Orleans can wait."

Caroline looked obviously annoyed by Klaus's calm demeanor. Then she decided to try a new tactic. "Well, what about Regina? I mean wouldn't you rather see your daughter grow up than watch me wither away in a cage that you're keeping me locked in? Though, I admit that's smart of you if you hadn't locked me up right now I'd probably-"

"Don't go there, Caroline," Klaus growled, not bothering to control his temper. "Don't you dare cross that line."

Caroline let out a laugh. "I mean it would be so easy. Hayley and Regina all alone in that wasteland with only those damn wolves for protection and Hayley is human and your baby immortal or not." She stood up with shaking legs to face him. "All I have to do is chop of her head like you did with Nadia and no more baby."

Klaus pushed Caroline against the wall in full blown anger, not even bothering to hide the hate that he was feeling right now. Caroline had crossed the line when he had threatened his daughter and she knew it and she was enjoying it. "I'm done playing nice, Caroline, I'm going to get you to turn on your humanity even if I have to throw you into a cage filled with lions."

"That would be interesting." She hummed. "But will you have the guts to do it though?"

* * *

"Are you sure, you will be able to do it?" Stefan asked Klaus doubtfully as he handed Klaus the materials that he had asked him for Caroline's torturing. A knife, vervain, and some wooden stakes.

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting torture, Stefan," Klaus gave the stake a little twirl. "You've seen me in action."

"Right," Stefan still obviously didn't looked convinced. "But you've never actually tortured someone you cared about before. I mean you care about Caroline you know it, she knows it and she's going to use that to her advantage. I don't want you chickening out at the last minute."

"I won't chicken out." Klaus snapped as he took the remaining stuff from Stefan. "Just make sure that no one will interrupt us."

Caroline was still sitting down with her head slump down, "Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Well, I hope you're in the mood to scream." He rubbed a vervain plant through her cheek and Caroline let out a painful scream. When she screamed Klaus nearly froze and stopped doing it, but he shook his head. He needed to do this. He needed to get his Caroline back.

"What are you doing?" she snapped angrily.

Klaus jabbed a knife in her shoulder. "Getting you to feel anything," he twisted the knife around. "What are you feeling love? Hurt? Anger? Disappointment?"

"I'm imaging you head unattached to your body." She hissed back at him as she pulled out the knife.

Klaus smiled. "Well love, if I die, you die."

"I'm willing to take that risk, but are you?"

Klaus was confused by the statement, until Caroline managed to grab the stake next to him and jabbed it in her heart. Well, it was supposed to have gone through her heart, but Klaus had managed to move his hand quickly and she managed only to stab herself inches away from her heart.

"Caroline," he hissed in horror as he pulled out the stake and threw it across the room. "Please tell me you weren't trying to kill yourself!"

Caroline let out a dry laugh as she dozed into unconsciousness. "Let's face it, Klaus if I die it would be like you had died as well."

* * *

Elena looked at her sleeping doppelganger, Katherine or Katerina as she liked to call herself now. Right after she had freaked out Damon had taken her to the Grill and she had gotten drunk and was now sleeping it off. Good, she was less of a danger that way.

"Elena."

Elena turned around and saw Elijah. "Elijah hi," she turned back to a sleeping Katherine. "Yeah, she's nursing a hangover why-"

Elijah shook his head and pointed downstairs. He was going to tell Elena everything.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks so much for your reviews! Caroline will get her emotions back in the next chapter, but she will end up regretting it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Please sit down," Elijah cleared his throat as he pointed to the maroon chair in the Salvatore's living room. The entire house was empty except with the occasional yell coming from Caroline. Elijah thought that this was better, the less people to overhear the better.

Elena sat down and faced Elijah. "Ok, can you please tell me what's going on because I'm extremely confused right now?"

Elijah smiled a small, bitter smile. "It's a long story, but I'll try to make it short. A few weeks ago, Katherine came to New Orleans and she told me she was dying, a witch friend of mine, Davina found a way to save her through a sacrifice."

Elena's heart started to beat. "What did the sacrifice entail? They're not exactly bloodless."

"Most of the ingredients were well known, though there was one specific . . . ingredient that we needed. The blood and death of a relative of Katerina's. Isobel is dead, and the only other options we had were you and-"

"Nadia," Elena interrupted him. "Katherine's daughter."

Elijah nodded. "We sacrificed her and before that Davina warned us that there will be consequences. Katerina losing her vampire memories was the consequence, I talked to your friend Bonnie though I'm afraid she wasn't much help. The only way to get access to her memories is through black magic."

Elena raised an eyebrow, guessing his thoughts correctly. "But you don't want her too, do you?"

Elijah bit his lip and looked at her sheepishly. "I know it's not exactly honorable of me, but Katerina has a right to know all the good and bad things she has done as a vampire."

"More wrong that right I suppose," she snorted, her brown eyes looking at him curiously. "But you're wondering if she'll hate you because you got her daughter killed. Even if she and Nadia weren't closed, there was a part of Katherine that cared for her daughter."

Elijah flinched, but didn't elaborate, he stood up with his back faced to her. "It's selfish of me, I know but I'm afraid of her rejection."

"Well, Elijah," Elena stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's going to find out sooner or later and even though I hate Katherine and you did save her life . . . she still has a right to hate you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Katherine let out a small groan as she slowly sat up and wiped some stray drool from her lip. What had happened? She honestly couldn't remember. She remember going to a bar with Damon and drinking bitter drink after bitter drink and now everything was a blur. She was just glad that she was lying down, otherwise she might fall.

She saw Elijah waiting patiently for her across the room and she felt herself blushing. "What happened?"

"You got intoxicated." Elijah said simply. "Probably leaving you alone with Damon wasn't the best idea."

"He was very nice and I was having a nice time, until I forgot everything." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Can I ask you something? I've been meaning to ask you, but I don't want to be rude. Why are you trying to help me so much? I know that we're friends, but you've done so much more than be my friend."

"Katerina," Elijah murmured as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You don't remember this, but we weren't just friends we were together in a relationship. I love you, Katerina and I'm doing all of this because I want you not only to remember your past, but to remember how we fell in love."

"Perhaps, perhaps you can," she murmured staring at his eyes. His eyes were so brown. "Help me remember."

He pulled her forward as he kissed her.

* * *

Caroline's eyesight faded for a few seconds and then it returned to normal. She tried to control her breathing at least Klaus had finally stopped torturing her and was now letting her "rest." Screw that, she was covered in blood and her whole entire body ached, worse of all she was hungry. But she was sure about one thing. She needed to get the hell out of here.

She raised her blue eyes towards the door, Klaus had been so upset that Caroline had tried to kill herself and had been lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't bother to check that the door was fully closed.

The door was slightly ajar, practically begging her to leave for her freedom and somewhere where at least they didn't judge her.

She stood up with shaking legs, letting out a cough. Yep, she was getting a good lunch after this. She grabbed the stake that she had tried to commit suicide with hours before and held it tight for protection.

Caroline's ears perked up. Everything seemed to be in the clear. Elijah and Katherine were making out upstairs and Klaus and Stefan were arguing in Stefan's room. Which gave her at least a twenty second advantage to flash out as soon as possible.

Caroline opened the door quietly and then used her vampire speed to quickly make her way outside, she was halfway through the woods when she heard a voice. "Caroline! Caroline!"

She turned around and scowled. "What do you want Elena?"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you get out?"

"Well, you might want to assign better bodyguards," Caroline smirked.

Elena flashed in front of her and grasped her arm. "Come on, we're going home."

Caroline pulled away. "You of all people are not going to tell me what to do."

"You're not yourself Caroline," she snarled. "You need help, I went through this also-"

"Oh, stop making yourself the victim Elena," Caroline replied sarcastically. "You knew deep down that Bonnie was going to bring Jeremy back to life, to make you happy. Because everyone' sole mission on this earth is to make you happy, what about me, don't I deserve to be happy?"

Elena pushed Caroline against the tree bark. "Let's go home."

Caroline pushed her to the ground and held back Elena's arms. "You know, I'm really sick of people telling me what to do!" she pulled out the stake, Elena's eyes widened and she tried to grab it, but Caroline was too fast as she staked her though the heart. "Goodbye Elena!"

Elena's skin turned gray and cold eyes stared back at her.

Something in Caroline snapped. She had just killed her best friend, they had been friends since they had been babies and Caroline had been her murderer.

She felt the tears crown in her eyes. "No, no Elena." She took off the stake. "No, please I didn't mean too. I'm sorry, please come back!"

* * *

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up quietly, she had been sitting in the porch of her house going through her French verbs for her college French class, when she heard Elena's voice. She hadn't expected to run into Elena tonight, she had told her that she was going to spend the night with Damon.

When she looked up she saw that Elena's face was puffy and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena started sobbing. "Caroline, Caroline she got out of the cell, I tried to get her back, but she killed me, Bonnie. I'm dead!"

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. "No, no." This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be best friends forever. Not an anchor, a vampire, and a ghost.

Elena touched Bonnie's shoulder and Bonnie felt an aching pain, but not as painful as the thought of her dead best friend.

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Elena, please stop crying," Bonnie whispered trying to calm down a hysterical Elena. "I can't understand you, slow down. How did Caroline get out of her cell?"

Elena shook her head, "I don't know, Klaus must have forgotten to lock it," she stared at Bonnie. "But she is not our Care Bear anymore, Bonnie. She's a monster! The way that she looked at me, when she killed me-she didn't care at all."

"Oh my God." Bonnie sat down weakly in the front steps. "Does anyone else know?"

She shook her head. "It happened minutes ago, and my soul I guess was transported here because you're the anchor." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want to die, Bonnie! I didn't deserve to die, who is going to look after Jeremy? And Damon-"

"Elena." Bonnie gripped Elena's shoulders. "Calm down, you're going to get through this, I swear."

"Can't you bring me back?" she asked desperately. "Like you did with Jeremy, he was dead and you brought him back to life."

Bonnie shook her head slowly. "It will take an incredible amount of power to pull the veil back down and even then that kind of power could kill a witch. I'm no longer a witch, I'm so sorry Elena."

Elena looked crestfallen.

Bonnie started walking towards the boardinghouse. She needed to tell everyone that their friend, Elena was dead.

* * *

"Elena?" Caroline's voice was barely a whimper as she stared at the desiccated body of her best friend. Elena's eyes stared back at her, showing her biggest fear. She was dead. She had murdered her friend in cold blood. She started rocking Elena's body back and forth. "No, Elena please, please don't be dead. "Elena!"

Caroline rested her head against Elena's chest looking for a heartbeat, but she received nothing. She numbly sat down and ran a hand through her messy blond hair. She had known Elena since kindergarten, they had been friends and rivals ever since and now she was dead.

No, Caroline refused to believe it. There must be something that they could do.

"Somebody help!" Caroline started running back to the boardinghouse, her voice filled with pleading. "Somebody please help! It's Elena!"

* * *

"STEFAN!"

"Oh, the sweet tone of Klaus' voice." Damon snorted as he served himself another drink and took a sip. "And he's looking for you, you brother are one lucky man."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he stopped writing in his journal. "We're in here."

Before Stefan could even blink Klaus pressed him against the wall and was holding him by the shirt so tightly that Stefan was sure that he would strangle him. "Where is Caroline? She is not in her cell."

"I haven't see her." Stefan chocked out. "You were supposed to lock her in."

"I did!"

"Did you?"

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Bonnie came inside the room trembling.

Klaus sighed as he let go of Stefan. "This is not the time, Bennett witch-"

"This is the time," Bonnie snapped. "Elena, Elena is dead. Caroline killed her-"

"Help! Please, help its Elena!" they heard Caroline's voice call out before Bonnie could finish her sentence.

Stefan caught Damon's glance. He had that crazy look in his eye. The one that he had especially when he wanted to kill someone and Stefan knew who his victim would be this time. Caroline. "Damon, no-"

Caroline's voice was growing horse from so much yelling. Why wasn't anyone coming? She couldn't bear go back and come face to face with Elena's corpse again. "I-"

Slam.

Someone pushed her against the tree, knocking her to the ground. She rubbed her head. "What the hell-"she glanced up and saw Damon looking up at her with a murderess expression. Caroline's entire body froze. He had heard, she was sure of it. She manage to stand up with shaking legs and try to sound as calm as possible. "Damon, please let me explain."

"Explain?" Damon gave her a cold laugh. "There is nothing to explain, Blondie. You killed Elena! You killed the love of my life and you think you can just say sorry and move on."

"I didn't mean for this to happen-"she tried to explain, but she knew it would be pointless.

Damon flashed in front of her and began strangling her. "Yeah, well at least Elena will have company on the other side, because I going to do to you what I should have done from the first moment I lay eyes on you."

"No, Damon please."

"Begging won't help, Forbes." He hissed.

Caroline felt her oxygen leaving her and right before she was about to pass out, she found herself thrown against the ground again. She manage to sit up long enough to see Klaus' hand inside his chest, waiting to pull out his heart. "You made a mistake, Salvatore."

"Klaus!" Stefan tried to pull him away, but Klaus refused to let him go. "Klaus, let him go!"

"Klaus, please!" Caroline manage to yell.

Klaus hesitated, before he let go off Damon's heart, Damon fell down with a slump. Stefan managed to grab a hold of Damon and looked at Klaus. "Get her out of here!"

Before Caroline could protest Klaus used his vampire speed to whisk her away.

* * *

"Calm down, love." Klaus helped a crying Caroline inside the guest bathroom. Her face was red from crying so much and there was mascara streaks running down her cheeks. She was hyperventaling and murmuring to herself.

Klaus gripped Caroline by the shoulders. "Caroline, look at me," he hated looking at Caroline like that. She looked positively heartbroken. "It's going to be all right."

"No, it's not Klaus!" she protested trying to push him away, but he didn't budge. "Don't you get it, it's never going to be all right! I killed my best friend, I'm a monster!"

Everything that she had gone through for the past few days seemed to haunt her. How she had ripped innocent people to shreds, how she had threatened Hayley, how she had made Katherine give in to her vampire impulses, how she had treated her friends, and also how she threatened Klaus' daughter, Regina.

She gave out a small gasp. She was even threatening innocent babies, what was wrong with her? "Klaus I am so sorry," Caroline chocked out and much to Klaus' surprise she hugged him tightly. "I didn't mean to threaten Regina. I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry!"

"You weren't yourself, Caroline," he removed some of the streaked mascara using a small cloth. "But now you are, and if Elena Gilbert had to pay the price so be it."

Caroline choked on her words and she wanted to protest, but all she did was covered her face with the cloth and finished sobbing quietly. Klaus never left her side.

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"_At least I fooled one of you."_

"_I have nothing, but I'm about to change that."_

"_He killed my entire family, just to get back at me for running."_

"_Love, Hate such a fine line."_

"_It's ok to love them both, I did."_

"_But I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine."_

Katherine woke up with a start as she looked around the guest room, wrapping the covers around her still naked body. What was that? What had happened? The scenarios, no memories seemed to have played constantly around her head for the better part of the night.

The problem was that had been her, along with Stefan and Damon, and her look alike Elena or Ellen or whatever her name had been. But how could that be if Katherine had barely meet them.

Elijah sat up when he saw that Katherine was wrapping a robe around her body. He rested a hand on her thigh, "What's wrong?" he was worried that he had taken things too far, and move on too fast.

"It was me," she murmured refusing to meet his eyes. "I saw myself with them, with the Salvatore brothers and with the girl that looked like me, though I swear I have never meet them before."

Elijah frowned. "Is it possible that you getting some of your memories again?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I did that? Did I play with both of their hearts, did I really hurt that girl?"

Elijah was thankful that he didn't have to respond when Stefan knocked on the door. "Come in. Stefan, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," he said avoiding their glance, he looked troubled. "Caroline . . . Caroline killed Elena. We're holding her funeral this afternoon, if you guys want to come."

Without staying back to offer anymore explanations, Stefan closed the door and left Elijah and Katherine alone again. Elijah closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard. Poor Elena.

"I'm sorry for your friend, Elijah." Katherine whispered as she squeezed his hand. But strangely, she didn't know why, but she was glad that Elena was dead.

* * *

The local church was packed with mourners, vampires, humans, Originals, and old school friends. Katherine had stayed behind since she looked exactly like the dead girl. The church was decorated with flowers and there was a large portrait of a smiling Elena in the center of the church. Stefan and Damon had made sure that she would have a nice funeral.

After the ceremony a small group huddled towards the cemetery. Nobody said a word as they saw the casket being dropped on the ground and the dirt placed on top of it. Caroline saw Damon flinch and he looked back at her more than a few times, but Klaus placed a protective arm around her.

Caroline placed a white rose on Elena's grave, _I'm sorry, rest in peace._

Nobody spoke to Caroline as they went back to the Salvatore mansion. Caroline couldn't blame them, but it still hurt.

Klaus gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You ok, love?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelm."

"Well don't worry," he promised her. "You and me will be back in New Orleans by tonight."

* * *

Katherine sat at the edge of the bed waiting for everyone to come back and to try and make sense about her weird dreams or as Elijah had tried to convince her to call them memories. But she couldn't, it was all very strange.

There was a knock on the door and Katherine flinched a little when she saw the recipient.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," Caroline said gently. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I wasn't myself."

Katherine gave a slow nod as if not believing what she was saying. "Elijah told me you weren't yourself. Were we friends before?"

A small smile curled on Caroline's lips as she sat at the edge of Katherine's bed. "No, but we can be and I promise to help you on anything vampire related. How to control you blood cravings, how to use compulsion, Oh, I'll make you a list!"

* * *

The goodbyes were definitely awkward at best that afternoon as they went to New Orleans. Elijah and Katherine had left a few minutes before in another car and Klaus and Caroline were leaving soon in a small convertible. If only Caroline could get her goodbyes out of the way.

"Bye, Bon." She gave her a hug. "Have fun at college."

"Bye, Care." Bonnie gave her a small hug. "Don't let Klaus boss you around."

"I won't." She giggled as she faced Damon, she played with the hem of her coat. "I know you have every reason to hate me-"

"Don't bother," Damon said curtly. "The only reason I'm not ripping your blond head off it's because of your hybrid boyfriend and because of Liz."

Caroline nodded as she turned to Stefan. "Stefan . . . are we ok?"

Stefan hesitated before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We're ok, Care. I know what it's like to have your humanity switch off."

Caroline gave a small snort. "Though I doubt you ever killed your best friend."

Stefan gave her a sad sort of smile. "Take care, Caroline. Call if you need anything, I'm going to Italy tonight."

* * *

"You ok, Caroline?" Klaus murmured once they reached the Welcome to New Orleans sign. Even though they were the only ones in the car they had hardly spoken ever since they left Mystic Falls. Caroline seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied absentmindly.

Klaus gripped the steering wheel. "You don't have to lie to me, Caroline."

Before Caroline could protest she gaped. "Oh my god." Even Klaus was rendered speechless. The entire town of New Orleans seemed to be deserted and covered with dust and heavy winds. It was like a mini tornado. Even though they had only been gone for a few days, things had definitely change.

Klaus stopped the car in front of his house, grateful that Elijah's car was already parked. "Get settled, love." He turned on the engine again. "I'll be back."

Caroline looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get Regina from that bloody bayou," he snapped.

"Wait, I'll come with you-"

"Caroline." Klaus said through gritted. "What I need is for you to be safe."

* * *

"Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn Hayley?" Klaus yelled at the former pregnant werewolf. Regina was sleeping comfortably next to the stupid werewolf that Hayley had seemed too fond of. "I want Regina out of the damn bayou! It's not safe for her here, or for you!"

"Do you think she will be better in the city?" Hayley snarled as she picked up Regina who was stirring. "Klaus, the city is a mess. Trust me, Regina is safer here."

"Among your wolf friend am I right?"

Hayley flushed. "They're my family. And I suppose Regina will be safe with your precious Caroline on the loose!"

"They could be the damn pope and I wouldn't care." Klaus snapped. "Regina is coming with me whether you like it or not. Caroline has her humanity back on, she's no harm to anyone."

Hayley hesitated. "Fine, I'll make you a deal, clear the city. Fix whatever needs to be fix and then me and Regina will come back."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Sophie, you have three seconds to explain yourself or I will rip your throat out and you heart at the same time."

Sophie sighed as she looked across the room at the three Originals, Caroline, and Katherine. "Davina is channeling too much power, she can't control it and instead it's controlling her and making her very sick. Her power is drawn from the elements of the earth which means that everything that is happening right now is because of her magic, the constant raining and air, the fact that she's vomiting dirt. Pretty soon, we are going to have our own version of hell."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "So how do we stop it?"

"The Harvest." Katherine murmured.

Sophie nodded, "Exactly, this happened because we didn't complete the Harvest. The only way to stop this is to kill Davina and complete it."

"So wait," Caroline frowned. "All of you are ok on sacrificing an innocent girl? That's murder!"

"I don't think you're in any position to judge, sweetheart." Klaus said sarcastically.

Caroline flushed scarlet and glared at him. Klaus pretended not to see.

"But you will need powerful ancestral magic to draw that sort of power," Elijah said slowly. "The only option we have are to use the remains of a powerful witch. Do you have the remains of a powerful witch, Sophie?"

Sophie bit the inside of her cheek. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell Elijah that before she had died she and Agnes had digged up the bones of his old girlfriend, Celeste. "Leave that up to me, all you have to worry about is Davina."

* * *

"D, Davina come here," Marcel whispered and Davina sleepily looked back at him. She had been sleeping for most of the afternoon with the help of some medication, it was the only way from completely destroying the city.

"Marcel." She mumbled, fear entering her mind. "Are they going to kill me? Are they going to complete the Harvest? They are aren't they?"

"No, no Davina." Marcel whispered as he picked her up. "I'm not going to let that happened to you. I'm going to keep you safe."

* * *

"He's gone." Klaus burst into the quarter hours later his hate focused entirely at that moment on Rebekah. "I don't suppose you know where he is sister, you have been flirting with him ever since we arrived in this Godforsaken town."

Rebekah's jaw tightened. "I have no idea where he is, Nik. I didn't exactly hide him."

Klaus crossed his arms across his chest. "Didn't you?"

Rebekah glared back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means it wouldn't be the first time you've chosen a man over your family." Klaus snapped. "You two were having your honeymoon while we were back in Mystic Falls, so I suggest you fix it and find Marcel before we burn to death."

* * *

The rain was pouring hard and the three Originals plus Caroline and Katherine and Sophie were waiting for Marcel to bring Davina at the cemetery. Sophie was standing in front of a gravestone where she had placed Celeste's bones along with a bunch of herbs and plants.

Katherine squeezed Elijah's hand. "She's here."

Marcel put Davina down and with a brave face she approached Sophie. Sophie helped her up. "Do you believe in the Harvest?"

Caroline looked like she wanted to step in, but Klaus grabbed her wrist. They exchanged glances, but before Caroline could say anything she pulled back. She hated to admit it, but it had to be done.

Davina whispered. "I believe." Sophie ran the knife though Davina's throat and Davina fell to the floor.

Sophie looked up at the sky. "After the Harvest comes the reaping. We call on our elders to the chosen ones." She said again. "Resurrect the chosen ones. I beg of you, please."

But nothing happened. They were in a cemetery surrounded by graves and bones.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked Katherine as they exited the cemetery. The rain had stopped and their clothes were wet. Elijah was glad that they had finally exited the cemetery. He had felt bad that they had to sacrifice an innocent girl only for the sacrifice not to be worth it, but he knew that it had been a sacrifice that they had, had to make. "I know that was far from pleasant."

"I know," Katherine gave a shaky laugh, her high heels boots making a click click sound on the ground. "But I've seen a lot of deaths, even cause by my own hands in the past few weeks remember?"

Elijah and Katherine didn't talk for a few minutes, until Katherine spoke again. "I wish Davina hadn't died." She told him. "She was just sixteen years old, and even though she faced it with bravery, it wasn't her choice."

Elijah looked uncomfortable. The subjected of Nadia was at the tip of his tongue. "Sometimes there are exemptions."

Katherine shook her head. "Nobody should take away someone's free choice of will."

* * *

"Hey." Caroline knocked on the door of Klaus' studio. "Are you busy?"

Klaus put his paintbrush down. "No, come on in."

Caroline stepped inside his art studio and looked curiously around it. She had never been in this room before. It was covered in some many beautiful, strange paintings. "How are you feeling with the whole Davina aftermath?"

Klaus shrugged. "These things happened, Caroline you better get used to it."

Caroline scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I should get used to watching innocent children be murdered?"

"Oh, please don't get all sentimental on me, Davina was hardly a child."

"You're really good for a shoulder to cry on, you know."

A smile appeared on Klaus' lips as he sat down in a nearby stool. "You can use my shoulder to sob on every time you need to love."

Without wanting to, Caroline smiled as she approached him. "Thanks, but I think I'll take my business elsewhere." She grabbed the paintbrush that Klaus had left on the desk. "You know I never did thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you did." She flushed. "You know when I didn't have my humanity on. I know I probably wasn't the easiest person to deal with, so thank you Klaus I mean it."

Klaus pushed a blond curl from her face. "I will be there for you whenever you need me Caroline," he murmured. "And it was no trouble helping you, I would gladly do it again."

Caroline smiled. She and Klaus were standing so close together that she could hear each other's heartbeats. Klaus leaned forward slowly. "Klaus." Caroline tried to protest.

"It's all right, Caroline." Klaus murmured as he kissed her gently.

Caroline surprised herself by wrapping her arms around his neck and continuing the kiss. His lips felt so warm, so soft, and so gentle. Something that Caroline hadn't been expecting.

Klaus used his speed to press her against the wall, knocking down a few prize paintings but he didn't care. He started kissing her neck while Caroline began unbuttoning his shirt and letting out a small moan as the night drifted away.

* * *

The bones that Sophie had left on top of a gray stone started shaking and moving and started forming the shape of a body. There was a gush of wind and the bones no longer looked like bones, but the body of a dark skin, curly hair woman.

The woman opened her eyes and let out a gasp as she sat up. She was completely naked and she used a sheet to cover herself. She was alive. She was no longer trapped as a ghost on the Other Side.

Her bones were no longer bones, they contained flesh. She could breath. Hear. Feel.

She opened her mouth and said clumsily. "My name is Celeste."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Katherine will finally get her memories back in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Caroline felt the warm sunshine hit her face and her naked shoulder. She let out a small squeal as she tugged the blanket around her and used one hand to push off her blond curls. Her thoughts drifted to last night. She had gone to thank Klaus and instead she had slept with him.

How was she supposed to explain that one?

She turned around and saw Klaus next to her, he was barely waking up. He saw the freaked out look on Caroline's face and frowned. "You have your I did something I'm going to regret expression."

"I don't have an expression!" she defended herself and shook her head slightly. "And can you please stop accusing me at seven in the morning?"

Klaus rested his hand on her thigh. "Do you regret it?"

Caroline shook her head. Last night, for lack of a better word had been amazing. Klaus had been so loving and so passionate. "No, it was nice. Very nice." She flushed. Couldn't she come up with a better worse than nice. She cleared her throat. "What I'm trying to say is I wouldn't exactly mind doing it again. I mean if you want to, or maybe we can-"

"Caroline," Klaus grumbled as he kissed her. "Stop talking."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she returned the kiss. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm the bossy one in the relationship."

* * *

Katherine still couldn't get the weird dreams out of her mind. They just kept playing in her mind. She knew it was her, the one that had played with Stefan and Damon's hearts and tried to kill her look alike, but she couldn't believe it. That Katerina, Katherine had seemed too cold, so heartless.

It made stomach churn, just thinking about it. She discreetly grabbed a blood bag from her purse and took a small sip. Blood always helped her think straight.

She felt a sharp pain in her head as she dropped the blood bag and started coughing up the blood and soon she was unconscious on the floor. Celeste stood behind her, she spoke in a slight French accent. "My dearest apologies, Mademoiselle Katherine. So you are the girl that has taken my place."

When Katherine woke up, she recognize the old abandoned drug store she always passed when she went to the little store that sold her favorite shoes. She still felt that throbbing in her head. What happened? She honestly couldn't remember.

She tried to stand up, but found that all though no one was pulling her back an invisible force was keeping her firmly on the ground.

"I used magic to bind you to the floor," an elegant looking woman came into the room holding a jar of a thick, black paste. "You can't get up until I remove the spell."

Katherine gaped. "Who are you? You're a witch aren't you?"

"Yes, I am a witch," Celeste said soothingly as she started rubbing some of the black paste on Katherine's face mainly on her forehead. "But I am not your enemy and I'm trying to help you, you poor dear. So confused."

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Celeste looked annoyed. "Relax, it's just a paste made of herbs and spices, it will help me recover your memories," she gave her a rueful smile. "I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt."

Before Katherine could even blink, let alone ask questions she felt a sharp, unbearable pain in her head and every flashback, every memory, every step she had taken seemed to want to cram into her head all at once. Katherine clutched her head and let out a cry. "Please stop!"

Celeste ignored her as she continued chanting her spell.

"_You have disgraced this family!"_

"_Katerina, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus."_

"_Hello, John, Goodbye John."_

"_I love you, Stefan we will be together again I promise."_

"_Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness."_

"_I love you Elijah."_

"_I never had a graduation, or a prom, or you know a life, but you did!"_

"_I'm Katherine Pierce, I'm a survivor."_

"_My name is Nadia Petrova and you are my mother."_

"_Yes, Nadia I went back for you."_

"_You don't have a choice. Think of it as a kind of twisted irony." Klaus chopping off Nadia's head._

Katherine let out a gasp and she rested her head against the wall and refuse to let the tears fall. They had killed her. They had killed Nadia. Worse, they had lied to her even when she didn't remember anything. Caroline and Elijah the two people that she had let herself trust had been a bunch of cowards and had betrayed her as well. She was so stupid.

Celeste let out a breathy sigh. "Ah, so now you remember and now you know."

"I'm going to kill them!" Katherine growled.

* * *

Elijah was walking through the dark streets of New Orleans looking for Katherine and wondering why she wasn't answering her phone. He suddenly stopped short.

He took a deep breath. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible she was dead. "Celeste."

Celeste smirked as she approached him. "Good evening, Monsieur Mikaelson how is this evening treating you so far?"

Elijah took a step back. "How-"

Celeste cocked an eyebrow. "You can thank your friend, Sophie. When she complete the Harvest, she used my bones to channel the energy, thus bringing me back to life."

Elijah gaped as he stumbled with his words. "Celeste, I don't know what to say-"

"Do not bother, Elijah I don't want to hear any more of your lies. Though I would speak to your pretty friend, Katerina I saw her quite upset. I assume it's because you murdered her daughter." She whispered in his ear. "See you soon, Elijah."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Katherine's heart was beating at full speed and her heels were making deeper clicks with every step she took. "Ugh!" she hissed as she punched a brick wall leaving an imprint and a pretty big gap with a few loose bricks.

How dare they? How dare they?! The tears were welling in her eyes again, but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry. True, she would be the first to admit that she and Nadia weren't exactly close, but that didn't give permission for Klaus to kill her. Klaus had killed her daughter without the blink of an eye, but that didn't surprise her what surprised her was that noble Elijah and good vampire Caroline had just stood there like idiots and not even bothered to say anything.

Caroline of all people should have known better, heck Elijah with his family is important bullshit should have known better. He had gotten pissed at Katherine for killing little Gilbert, but he didn't seem to mind that his brother had decapitated Nadia.

"Katerina."

She turned around and faced Elijah who was looking at her strangely. _He must have seen Celeste,_ she thought. _His lovely, ex-girlfriend_. After giving her, her memories back Celeste had told her about the brief history that she and Elijah had share. And she had died when Elijah choose Klaus over her. Big surprise.

Using all her strength she pushed him against the wall, surprising Elijah completely. "How could you?" she growled. "I trusted you, Elijah! She was my daughter, my only family and you just let her be killed?"

Elijah blinked twice, realization finally sinking in. "Katerina, you know?"

"Of course I know," she snapped holding him tighter by his suit jacket. "Your beautiful, born again witch girlfriend finally opened my eyes. That while I was acting like some idiot, airhead imbecile you and Caroline were leaving out the tiny detail that my daughter had to die to save me."

"It was the only way to save you, Katerina." He tried to explain. "You would have died. We needed to sacrifice someone of Petrova blood, and we couldn't sacrifice Elena-"

"Of course!" Katherine said sounding hysterical. "Nothing can happened to poor, precious Elena! My daughter who I haven't seen in 500 years had to die instead! And I can't even celebrate the fact that Elena died in peace."

Elijah gently removed her hands from where they were tugging against his suit. "Katerina," his voice broke. "I am so sorry, but please let me-"

"Save it," she said flatly. "I will never forgive you, I'm leaving New Orleans tonight."

* * *

"Oh," Caroline smiled in relief as she excited the living room and passed a hand through her blond hair hoping it wasn't messy. She couldn't believe that at some point she had hated Klaus and was now looking forward to the next time she would see him. "There you are, I thought-"

Katherine didn't even give Caroline a chance to respond before she threw her as fast as she could against the wall.

Caroline let out a shriek of pain as she pushed back her blond curls. "What the hell, Katherine?"

"Aw, Care I haven't even started." She cocked her head to the side. "That's going to feel like a tickle once I'm through with you."

Caroline stood up. This was no longer the sweet, innocent Katerina from the past few weeks. This was Katherine. Katherine Pierce. The ruthless, tough vampire. A vampire that would not hesitate to kill her especially after the part that Caroline had in her daughter's death. She gulped. "I can explain."

"Oh, I would love to hear what good vampire, Caroline Forbes has to say." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was the only way to save you." Caroline bit her lip. "You were dying, Katherine."

"So instead you convince me to bring my daughter to town so she can be sacrifice." Katherine attempted to punch Caroline, but Caroline grabbed her fist. "Maybe you and Klaus do belong together, you're both backstabbers!"

Caroline gripped Katherine's wrists. "Please, Katherine, me and Elijah didn't want to do it-"

"Oh, spare me the innocent act." Katherine spat as she twisted Caroline's wrist. "That was low, Caroline even for you. I can't believe I even considered you an ally, let alone a friend."

Caroline removed her hand from Katherine's grip and pushed her against the wall. "Stop it, Katherine, I don't want to fight you!"

Katherine gave her a cruel smile. "You know I never did thank you for killing the sweet, lovely Elena. You did me a favor. I think it was the best thing you ever did in your miserable life." The shock look on Caroline's face worked to Katherine's advantage. Katherine pushed her to the ground.

Kat broke off the leg of a wooden chair and hurried towards Caroline who was struggling to stand up. She grasped her by the neck as she tried to remove Katherine's grip from her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw the stake. "Katherine . . . Katherine, please!"

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, Care." She smirked as she raised the stake above her chest. "I may have failed in killing Elena, but I won't fail with you."

Caroline and Katherine felt a sharp pain in their heads as they fell to the floor clutching their heads. Within minutes, they were on the floor unconscious.

Celeste stood in the doorway. "Sorry to ruin the fun, girls but I can't let yourselves kill each other, just yet."

* * *

"You are not throwing Marcel out!" Rebekah hissed at her brother.

Klaus gave the globe sitting on his desk a few spins. "Rebekah, I'm doing you a favor." He told his baby sister. "As long as he is around the other neurotic vampires won't stop listening to him."

"Klaus, long time no see."

Rebekah and Klaus who had been arguing about Marcel turned to face the former death witch. There had been a constant smirk on her face ever since she had given Elijah the news.

Rebekah gulped. "Celeste, how are you-"

"Alive?" Celeste guessed. "I'm really tired of answering that question, you can just thank your lovely friend Sophie. I have more important things to share with you. Katherine got her memories back."

"Am I supposed to jump with joy?" Klaus demanded with gritted teeth. He didn't care about Katerina getting her memories back. In fact she would probably be more annoying trying to get revenge now. "What do you want Celeste, I'm a hybrid now you know, so I wouldn't waste my time."

"Oh, I know." Celestas smirked. "But I wasn't thinking about hurting you. I'm planning on destroying the thing you hold most dear. I'll even give you a clue, it has to do with the offspring of the big bad wolf."

Rebekah gasped as she clutched her brother's arm. "Klaus, Regina and Hayley!"

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Klaus' heartbeat didn't seem to stop beating, his pupils dilated, and he seemed to be out of breath. Rebekah had stayed behind to try and locate Celeste, but even Klaus knew that it was pointless. The witch was long gone by now.

He ran as fast as he could towards the bayou, hating himself for not forcing Regina and Hayley to abandon that stupid bayou in the first place. And then he smelled it. Smoke.

Fire. He ran a little faster, and even he stopped to glance at the destruction. The little log cabin was almost completely in flames.

"Help!" he heard Hayley's chocked screams. "Please help!"

Klaus ran into the burning house, cursing the fact that burning wood was now falling on them. He found Hayley crouched down on the floor coughing. "Where's Regina?" he demanded.

Hayley coughed. "In the next room."

Klaus attempted to help her up, but Hayley swatted him away. "Get Regina out first! I'll be ok!"

Klaus hesitated, but he pushed away the burning pieces of woods that were threatening to fall over his daughter. Regina was crying at full speed. Klaus grabbed the baby in trembling arms as he exited the cabin. "I got you, love."

He placed Regina on the grass gently as he wiped the dust and dirt from her pink, crying face. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Be good, I need to go rescue your mother."

He turned around and almost at the same time, he heard Hayley scream.

"Hayley!" he attempted to rush in, but suddenly the screams of pain stopped and Klaus was left alone with a crying baby.

* * *

Caroline woke up slowly taking a moment to appreciate the fact that she wasn't dead. She rubbed the back of her skull, what the hell had happened? And then she remembered. Katherine.

She quickly stood up and looked around hastily and seemed almost surprise when she saw the brunette casually half lying down in one of the seats. She sat up and narrowed her brown eyes full of hatred. Caroline gulped, even if she didn't say anything Caroline saw her eyes, they were full of hatred and anger. But she also saw the small amount of hurt that she had caused her.

It honestly surprised Caroline that she hadn't killed her yet.

"I'm still alive," Caroline said nervously as she clutched her hands together. "Why? I would have thought for sure that you would kill me the minute I woke up."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "Don't temp me." She paused for a second. "FYI, I didn't kill you because I still have a few more questions for you."

Caroline leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Might as well enjoy her last few hours. Even if Katherine was a baby vampire again, she still had way more experience that Caroline had ever had. "Of course. So ask away."

Katherine seemed to be struggling to come up with a question, well most likely ask the question. "My daughter aside I want to know something. Why were you so determine to keep me alive? I mean I know why Elijah would do it, and Klaus only helped me to get Hayley away from Elijah. So why help me, your murderer?"

"Because I saw how you were as a human after 500 years, scared, vulnerable, alone. I felt sorry for you." Caroline blurted out and Katherine raised an eyebrow. She did not want pity. "But I also saw that there was some good in you. You saved Jeremy and Matt from Silas, you helped me interrogate Dr. Maxfield, and you performed the spell with Tessa to get Bonnie back. So as much as I or anyone else tries to deny it, you are a good person, Katherine."

Katherine didn't respond.

Caroline continued. "Look, I'm sorry about the part I took about killing Nadia. I'm really sorry, it was selfish and stupid and heartless, but I-we wanted to save you and we were willing to do whatever it took. But we shouldn't have gone behind your back like that." She bit her lip. "Neither you or Nadia deserved it."

"Where is she buried?" Katherine interrupted as she shrugged. "Or did you do the Salvatore method and buried her in the woods?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, Rebekah and I buried her near the cemetery."

Katherine stood up. "Perfect." Much to Caroline's surprise she turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Katherine," Caroline blurted out. "You should know that Elijah didn't want to do it as well, but he wanted to keep you alive, he loves you Kat. . .and I don't want for whatever alliance we had to stop."

Katherine stared back at her with no emotion, before she gave her a cold grimace. "Let's get one thing straight, Forbes. I didn't kill you because we're even now, but don't think that even for a second we will ever be friends."

* * *

Katherine was just stepping out of the compound, when she ran into Elijah. She gave a frustrated sigh when Elijah didn't let her pass. "Move, Elijah." She snapped.

"We need to talk, Katerina." Elijah murmured as he tried to grab her hand, but Katherine pulled away. "Please."

"You heard me, Elijah, I've said everything I needed to say," Katherine's eyes narrowed. She wanted to listen to him, she really did but the rage inside her didn't seem, to let her. Elijah stared back at her with pleading eyes. "Goodbye, Elijah it's been a fun 500 years."

And then she vamp speed away.

* * *

"I knew you would come," Celeste said slowly, not bothering to turn around. "And might I say you air reeks of desperation. Times really have change, you will fight for your Katerina, but you wouldn't fight for me. I must say I am hurt."

Elijah stepped away from the shadows, his mouth grim. "What did you say to Katerina? Celeste and bear in mind that I am in no mood for your games."

Celeste pursed her lips. "I told the poor girl everything she needed to know. I did you a favor, Elijah. If it wasn't for me she would still be living that delusional fantasy that you two could be happy together. When we both know, that that is not true. Though, I must say killing her own daughter, harsh."

Elijah let out a low growl. "I did it to protect her, Celeste to make sure that she lived. Did you really expect me to just stand there and watch her die?"

"I just wish that you have put in that kind of effort before I died." Celeste wrapped her arm around Elijah's neck, Elijah tried to pull away, but her grip had become tighter. She stared into his eyes. "Audi vocem meam." Elijah's eyes glowed red. "Listen carefully, first you must kill Katherine Pierce and then you must kill yourself."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Celeste stood alone in the cemetery feeling happier that she had felt in centuries for once in her life everything was going according to plan. She was back alive. Sophie had fled for fear that the Mikaelson boys would kill her, Klaus had lost the mother of his child, and Elijah was programmed to kill his beloved and then himself.

Yes, the last one was cruel but necessary. A part of her would always love Elijah, but from the Other Side she had seen thousands of Elijah Mikaelsons and Katherine Pierces and believed her the world would be a much better place without their kind running around.

Celeste was feeling tired between giving Katherine her memories back, starting the fire in the bayou, and reprogramming Elijah it had taken a lot of magic and a lot of energy on her part, but there was still something that she had to do and then she could rest.

She needed to lower the veil on the Other Side and gather the souls of the four Harvest girls so that one no one could take away her power. Klaus would regret killing Celeste, Elijah would be proud to have loved her, she would finally bring peace for all witches from all the vampires.

She closed her eyes and the candles around her erupted into flames, she felt the energy being sucked out of her as she forced herself to counties the spell and to remain standing up.

And then she felt a lift. The veil was down.

* * *

Kol opened his eyes and almost immediately he knew he was in New Orleans. This had been his home during the 19th century that is before his bastard of a brother daggered him. This has been his play land where he had drank and partied and flirted with pretty witches.

For the first time in almost a year he was finally someplace that wasn't the lonely, dreadful place that was loneliness on the Other Side.

But the question was, what was he doing here and not stuck as a ghost? Not that he was complaining. But he knew for a fact while watching his siblings untimely forget about him that they had move back to their own hometown. He knew that it was time to pay them a little visit.

* * *

Caroline pushed the door open of Klaus' art studio, she brighten when she saw Klaus' back. "Hey, I was wondering where you've been, I saw the light and-"her voice trailed off when she saw that Klaus' clothes were slightly burned off. "What's wrong?" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking."

"Hayley's dead, Caroline." Klaus murmured and only at that moment did Caroline noticed that Klaus had been holding Regina who was wide awake and staring at him curiously, though she was still covered in dirt.

"Wait? What? How?" the blond blurted out. Caroline hadn't particular liked Hayley, but she didn't want Regina to grow up without a mother.

Klaus let out a low growl as he tightened his grip causing Regina to let out a little whimper.

"Careful!" Caroline scolded.

Klaus looked sheepish as he relaxed his grip, but his anger returned almost immediately. "In the 19th century I killed a witch who was Elijah's lover, Celeste." He said. "When Sophie tried to complete the Harvest she resurrected Celeste instead and she has been trying to get revenge. She was the one that got Katerina back her memories and the one who tried to kill Hayley and Regina in the bayou. She succeeded with Hayley unfortunately."

"Well, how do we stop her?"

"I don't know," he said for the first time sounding frustrated. "I don't know how much power she is capable of since she was resurrected with Davina's magic, but unfortunately Celeste is the least of my concerns right now." He looked back at his daughter in his arms. "There is no way I can possibly take care of this child by myself, I don't know anything about being a parent and Mikael was not exactly a good example."

"Stop it," Caroline scolded. "You are not allowed to feel sorry for yourself, you will be a great father Klaus, and you just need to practice. This is not the time to be wallowing in self-pity, Hayley gave up her life for her daughter, so now you need to take responsibility for your part."

* * *

"I put her to sleep and I changed her clothes." Caroline said as she closed the door of the nursery, Klaus was waiting outside. "Though, I need to teach you how to take care of a baby, because it is obvious that you have no clue how much of a handful they can be."

"Thank you, Caroline." Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist. "I appreciate it."

Caroline pretended to be surprise. "Klaus Mikaelson is actually grateful for something. That's a first I should probably record it."

"Don't get cocky love," Klaus grumbled. "It's not cute."

"Oh, please you need some fun in your life." Caroline shot back as she placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

"Well, aren't you two adorable?"

Klaus froze. That voice. It couldn't be, it wasn't. He turned around and saw his little brother staring back at him at the bottom of the stairway.

Caroline gaped. "Kol."

"The one and only, darling." Kol smirked. "And don't you forget it. Now how about a little chat, I say we are long overdue."

* * *

"You're actually leaving, aren't you?" Katherine turned around she had just been about to get into her brand new Lexus when she saw the blond Original facing her.

"Yeah," she shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, for the lack of goodbyes, I'm more of the flee and run kind of person."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you're mad at me too."

"You're not in the top five category, but believe me you're in there." She shot back.

Rebekah was not amused. "So you're leaving my brother again."

"Ok, one he left me once already in case you didn't remember and two," Katherine snarled. "He killed my daughter and unlike some people I'm not satisfied with a night of sex. Believe me it's been fun, Rebekah but totally not worth it."

"Fine, leave. Run away like you always do Katherine, instead of facing your problems." Rebekah said not backing down. "But Elijah did what he did to save your ungrateful life, believe me he didn't want to do it, but he did it for you even though he knew you would hate him forever."

Katherine paused and closed her eyes shut. A part of her knew that this was true that Elijah would never do anything to purposely hurt her, but she couldn't deal with this. Not now anyway. She got into her car and drove away.

She was driving through the busy streets with radio at full blast when she saw a man in the middle of the street. A man that was not moving. She stomped on the breaks and got out of the car. "What the hell is wrong with you-"she trailed off when she saw the man. "Elijah?"

Elijah didn't move, he didn't talk. He just stared at her with cold, dark eyes.

Against her better judgment, Katherine walked towards him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Katherine suddenly yelped when she felt a sharp pain in her belly. Groaning, she raised her head as Elijah pulled out a wooden stake from her stomach. "Ow, what the hell Elijah?"

"I need to kill you." He murmured. "And then I need to kill myself."

Katherine's eyes widened. What the hell was going on? And then it hit her, Celeste. She had produced something stronger than compulsion. "No, Elijah you don't want to do this, this is not yourself-"she attempted to take the stake from him, but Elijah easily pushed her away.

Katherine struggled to her feet and griped him by his jacket and pushed him against the hood of the car. "Snap out of it."

Elijah's hand gripped tightly around her neck until Katherine was sure that he would strangle her to death. She digged her nails in his wrists and then used her fangs to bite his knuckles.

Elijah cursed as he let her go, Katherine used the opportunity to run in the opposite direction. There was no way that she would be able to take on an Original vampire alone, especially in her few weeks old vampire body.

Elijah immediately flashed in front of her and slapped her, throwing her to the ground. He raised the stake. "This time I won't miss."

Snap.

Elijah fell to the floor dead with a broken neck.

Katherine squinted to see who it was and she gaped, momentarily forgetting the pain in her leg as she saw the Bulgaria brunette beauty in front of her. "Nadia?"

Nadia gave her a sad, little smile. "Hello, Katherine."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Yes, Kol and Nadia are back as ghosts :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Kol."

The word slip out before Klaus could even think. Kol smirked as he pushed him against the wall ignoring Caroline completely. "Long time no see brother, last I heard you were trading you own pathetic freedom from the Gilbert living room in exchange for you not to tore their bloody heads off. My sibling's loyalties are priceless."

Klaus easily overpowered Kol as he pushed him to the ground. "Don't make me rip out your heart, Kol!"

Kol pushed him away. "I'd like to see you try, your precious daggers don't work on me anymore."

"Stop it!" Caroline shrieked not knowing how stop the two Original brothers to from fighting. "Stop it!"

"Well, it seems Blondie wants to play as well." Kol smirked at Klaus. "So you finally got her to pay attention to you did you, Nik?"

Before Klaus could respond they heard a baby crying. Caroline huffed, annoyed. "Great, you woke up Regina do you know how long did it take me to get her to sleep? So if you two idiots are going to fight, can you please fight quietly?" Caroline disappeared into the nursery.

Kol's anger seemed too dissolved briefly. "Who in bloody hell is Regina?"

"She's my baby," Klaus said. "My daughter."

Kol only grew more confused. "So you and the blond-"

"No, it wasn't Caroline." Klaus corrected. "It was a werewolf, Hayley. She's dead now."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, what do you know Klaus Mikaelson a father? I never thought I see the day and of a daughter no less. So I guess that makes me an uncle?"

Klaus had forgotten how moody Kol could be, five minutes ago Kol had been trying to kill him and now he was almost acting like a decent person. Klaus preferred this Kol. "Yes."

Kol raised his chin. "You didn't avenge my death, Nik you didn't even mourn. Did you care the least bit that I died? Or were you too obsess with you cure to care? If I remember correctly the girl that Elijah has been obsesses with since the 15th century, got the cure instead."

"Of course I cared, Kol." Klaus said through gritted teeth. "You were-are my little brother and even though you have angered me me through the centuries I did not want you dead. This city, our city should have been for all of us. And we can either spend what time you have left fighting or we can talk like family."

* * *

Katherine blinked twice to make sure that she wasn't dreaming as she took Nadia's hand as she helped her up. "Nadia? How are you-"

"Alive? I'm not. I'm a ghost." Nadia pointed out. "Or I was anyway. Now would you mind telling me why the suppose love of your life almost ended up killing you?"

"I have no idea." Katherine said wearily. "Who dropped the veil?"

Nadia shrugged. "A witch, I don't know her name-"

"Celeste." Katherine murmured. "It has to be Celeste. But you're here, you're back." She bit her lip. "I am so sorry Nadia, I had no idea that they would-"

"Kill me?" Nadia finished for her grimly. "Neither did I, well I had my suspicions but Klaus compelled me to do what he said. But I am not back for good, Katherine."

"I know." She rubbed her arms. "I just glad you're back even for a while. I'm alive, I'm a vampire again."

Nadia nodded. "It seems you have everything you always wanted."

Katherine grimaced. "Not everything,"

Elijah groaned as he stood up and both Petrovas stared at him. Nadia hissed. "You better not kill my mother too!"

Elijah blinked once. "Nadia? How-why would I want to kill Katerina?"

Katerina stared at his strangely. "Elijah, are you, you? You don't want to kill me again like some psycho?"

"Of course not." He looked around confused. "Where am I?"

"Celeste must have used magic as a form of compulsion," Nadia said dryly. "You were planning on killing my mother and then yourself before I broke your neck. Her magic might not be strong enough so that's why it didn't last long."

Elijah looked at Katherine guiltily. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Katherine surprised herself as she hugged him. "But I was scared, I really thought you would kill me. Nadia saved me though." She threw her daughter a grateful look.

Nadia looked at Elijah. "It's been a long time, Elijah."

Elijah looked uncomfortable. "Nadia, I apologize for the part I took in your death. But everything I did was for Katerina to live, I couldn't lose her again."

There was an awkward silence, before Nadia nodded. "I understand, I just wished that there had been another way."

Elijah nodded. "I need to stop Celeste," he turned back to Katherine and Nadia. "You two should enjoy your time together."

* * *

Sophie was stepping out of her car and clutching her suitcase in one hand and her hoodie in the other. She turned around, hating herself for being so paranoid, but she was only ten miles away from New Orleans plenty of time for an Original to come snap her neck.

She was staying in the house her grandmother had left her, but nobody used, but tomorrow morning she would be on the first plane towards California.

Sophie froze when she saw somebody familiar on the porch. Long blond hair and blue eyes.

She gulped. "Rebekah."

"Greetings Sophie, cheery little house you have here too bad that I haven't been invited in." Rebekah said as she walked towards her, loving the confused look on Sophie's face. "Oh, darling no need to be so frighten, but word of advice next time don't tell anyone the exact direction where you are leaving. I can be very persuasive."

"What do you want?" Sophie demanded.

"A pair of new suede boots, to be human again, but most of all I want that bitch Celeste gone." She narrowed her eyes. "And since you brought her back to life untimely I might add along with the ghost of my brother Kol you are going to help us get her miserable soul back to the other side."

* * *

Elijah stepped into the living room and was surprise to see Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, and even Marcel and- "Kol?"

Kol raised his glass of whisky in greeting. "Welcome home, brother. No need to worry, I have formed a peace treaty with my siblings, my niece does not need to lose any more family members. Especially since Nik is an only parent now, God bless my poor niece."

"Kol, how are you alive? First Nadia and then-"his voice trailed off. "What do you mean only parent, what happen to Hayley?"

There was an awkward silence until Kol blurted out. "Your ex-girlfriend, Celeste did a little wolf roasting out in the bayou."

"KOL!"

"How can Celeste be back?" Elijah said wearily as he sat down. It was too many surprises at once.

"It seems Sophie made a mistake. She brought back to life Celeste, not the Harvest girls." Klaus said grumpily. "I told you we would have better luck with any witch off the street."

"That still doesn't explain why Kol is in our living room."

"I'm hurt, brother don't you want me here?"

"No, of course not, I didn't mean it like that-"Elijah grimaced. "This is no time to for your jokes, Kol. So in only a matter of two days Celeste has managed to kill Hayley, give Katerina her memories back, put down the veil, and she programmed me to kill Katerina and then myself."

Caroline gaped as she clutched Klaus' hand. "You didn't, did you?"

"No," he said sounding relief. "Nadia broke my neck and snapped me out if it before I did any collateral damage."

"That's a shame." Klaus said sarcastically and Caroline glared at him.

"According to Kol, Celeste is trying to retrieve the souls of the Harvest girls to gain more power." Rebekah said. "She put the veil back down that's why Kol and Nadia are back."

"Well, we are not going to solve this if we are just sitting here are we?" Marcel snapped. "I need to get Davina back."

"By all means Marcellus, if you have a plan, please share."

Marcel pressed his hands together. "We have Sophie back, now all we need is a bound location so that all of us can attack her at once."

* * *

"Celeste?"

Celeste's smile curled as she entered the empty cemetery and heard the voice over her cell phone. "Elijah, is it done? I would have assumed you would be gone too."

"Well, that is where you are mistaken. Turn around." Elijah said as he turned off his phone. Celeste stared at him obviously impressed.

"You managed to fool me. I'm impressed. How did you managed to break the spell?"

"Your magic is weak." Elijah replied sharply. "You have performed too many powerful spells at once without rest and you magic is weak. Your spells are not as effective."

"Well, at least you managed to figure that one out." Celeste cocked her head to the side. "Unfortunately, it won't do you any good. Once I bring forth the souls of the Harvest girls I will have all the magic that I need."

Elijah gave her a slow smile. "I welcome the challenge. In fact we all do."

Celeste's smile faded as Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus, and Kol stepped in from the shadows. Kol smiled. "Hello, darling we never meet. I'm Kol thank you for dropping the veil by the way."

"This ends now, Celeste." Elijah said.

Celeste gritted her teeth as she attempted to exit the cemetery but found it was blocked.

"It's useless, love." Rebekah said smirking. "Sophie, blocked all the exits. You're stuck with us."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Katherine had no idea how to start a conversation with her ghost daughter that she had barely meet after 500 years. The two Petrova women were staring at each other and it was obvious that Nadia was waiting for Katherine to start the conversation when she didn't the brunette hissed. "You're so stupid."

That brought a reaction. "Excuse me?" she hissed.

Nadia sighed as if should have been obvious, she tossed her brown hair to the side perfectly mimicking Katherine. "The whole killing me behind my back aside, Elijah is a good guy, not great mind you, but certainly the best of the Mikaelsons."

Katherine rolled her brown eyes. "I know that. When your other options are a psychopath and a lovesick fool, it's a pretty damn easy choice."

"I just don't get you." The other brunette mused. "You've been interested in him since 1492 and you just push him away."

"I hate to break it you, Nadia but he did plan your murder." Katherine said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Along with the traitorous blond."

"But he did it to save your life." Nadia murmured. "He cared enough to save your life even though he knew that you might resent him forever."

"Oh, no Elijah doesn't deserve pity."

Nadia rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that very few men would do that. Besides I would have sacrificed my life for you."

"But I wouldn't want you too." Katherine protested. "I'm selfish, but I'm not that selfish. I wanted you to live, Nadia even if I had to die."

"Well, we can't always get what we wish for and I'm dead, so there's not really much point in arguing about in." Nadia traced a finger over the hood of the car. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so stubborn and appreciate the fact that you have a second chance."

"I will." Katherine said after a while. "Are we done with the scolding-boyfriend part of our evening?"

Nadia gave her a sly smile. "Yes."

"Good." Katherine said as she cocked her head to the side. "Now enough about me, let's talk about you. I want to hear everything about your life, don't leave a single moment out. I want to know about your life, Nadia."

* * *

"This ends tonight, Celeste." Elijah said firmly. "There is no place for you to run or hide."

Celeste attempted to hide the nervousness from her voice. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you should be, love." Klaus said silkily. "I could easily rip your head off, but since we all took the time to be here, I thought we each have a shot."

Kol used his vampire speed to race towards Celeste, and Celeste raised her hand in the air resulting in giving Kol a mild aneurysm. "Sister." He hissed as he pointed towards the metal bar laying on the ground that had been unattached by one of the gates.

Rebekah threw him the bar and Kol attempted to stab her with it, but Celeste held on tight and managed to grip the bar and throw it to the ground.

Caroline came from behind her and sunk her fangs on her neck. She started sputtering a second later. "Vervain." She choked out. Celeste gripped Caroline's shoulder immobilizing her.

Klaus gripped her by the neck and pressed her against the wall of a grave. She smirked. "Seems I hit a nerve, if you cared half enough for the wolf girl maybe she wouldn't have died."

Klaus gripped her neck tighter.

Celeste managed to whisper a spell causing Klaus to concentrate on the pain in his chest instead. Rebekah threw her to the floor to check on Klaus. "What did you do to him, Nik, Nik?"

"I shall take your place, brother." Kol said, but was stopped by Elijah.

"No, brother let me." Elijah walked towards Celeste and Celeste softened. "There was a time when I loved you Celeste and I thought you felt the same."

"You left me to die, Elijah. I'm sorry I can't be as forgiving as your girlfriend," she gave him a sultry look. "But I can be persuaded."

Celeste let out a chocked sound as blood spilled from her mouth. She lowered her eyesight and saw that Elijah's hand was deep inside her chest cavity. "E-Elijah, please."

Elijah shook his head as he removed her heart. "Goodbye, Celeste."

Kol whistled. "That was almost poetic, brother."

Caroline stood up with wobbling legs. "I'm fine." She said refusing to let Klaus help her up.

The eerie silence was disrupted when they heard the cries and hysterical screams coming from the graves. "Help! Somebody please help!"

"It's the Harvest girls." Caroline said brightly. "They were brought back to life."

"When Celeste died then the Harvest was officially complete." Klaus said. "Well, what do you know the spirits actually kept their promise?"

"Well, let's not just stand here." Rebekah said. "Let's free the poor souls before they suffocate to death."

* * *

"You didn't?" Elijah heard Katherine giggle. "You and Matty Blue Blue and Becks? In Prague?"

"Yep." Nadia said proudly.

"Wow, you should have videotaped it, on second thought, ew gross."

Elijah felt immensely guilty as he approached the two laughing Petrova women. The guilt only becoming stronger as both women stared at him mid smiles. Even though Nadia was at least ten years older that Katherine, she still looked beautiful they had the same smile that was so rare to see in Katherine and big brown eyes.

"Is she gone?" Katherine asked. "Is Celeste dead?"

Elijah nodded. "She's dead."

Nadia looked at him. "What about the Other Side, when will the veil close?"

"Sophie guesses that we have twenty four hours," Elijah said slowly. "So until tomorrow night."

Katherine frowned. "That's all?"

Elijah nodded apologetic.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Nadia pressed Elijah against the hood of the car so fast that neither of them saw it coming. "You better take good care of my mother," she said firmly. "Make killing me worth it."

Elijah nodded. "I will protect her with my life."

* * *

"You know she is kind of cute. For werevampire witch baby." Kol stuck out his tongue and Regina seemed to smile as she attempted to grab Kol's nose. "See at least she likes me, she would never put a dagger in my heart. Thank God, she didn't inherent Nik's temper."

Caroline giggled as she rested her head against Klaus's shoulder. "One hot tempered Mikaelson is more than enough."

"Be quiet, Kol," Klaus hissed. "And stop swinging her like that. She's a baby, not a yoyo."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I think she's the most durable of all of us. And are you really going to yell at me on my possibly last few minutes of my time here?"

Klaus immediately sobered. The twenty four hours had passed way too quickly. They calculated than in less than fifteen minutes Nadia and Kol would be dragged to the Other Side.

Kol used this opportunity to talk to Caroline. "Hey, Blondie did you know that when Klaus and Rebekah were little they used to play house? I think Rebekah even braided Klaus' hair once."

Caroline burst out laughing. "Really? I wished they had cameras back then. I would pay big money to see that."

Klaus flushed bright red with embarrassment. "Kol, I'm warning you-"

His speech was interrupted by Elijah and Rebekah as they came into the compound. Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief. "Kol, you're still here. Good, we were afraid to miss you."

"I see rolling around in a bed with Nik's adopted son is more important than your dear brother, no matter I take no offense." Kol said.

Rebekah punched him playfully in the arm.

"Where's Nadia and Katherine?" Caroline asked timidly. Caroline hadn't seen the two Petrovas.

Elijah looked at her sympathetically. "They wanted to say goodbye to each other privately."

Kol suddenly handed the baby to Klaus. "It's happening." He said his voice slightly shaking as he looked around his siblings, Caroline, and Regina. "Well, take care and don't forget to tell her stories about her good old Uncle Kol, tell him he was a handsome, ladies' man."

"We won't." Rebekah's eyes welled up with tears.

"Find peace, Kol." Elijah said sadly.

"I'll try since Blondie already avenge me." Kol said jokingly referring to Elena's death. He looked at Klaus who was refusing to look at him. "Bye, Nik."

Klaus felt a lump in his throat and Caroline squeezed his hand for support. "Bye, Kol."

And then he was simply gone.

* * *

Katherine was fidgeting her foot nervously, she couldn't believe that the only place where she and Nadia could have a quiet moment was at the damn cemetery, the same place that she had died.

"Will you stop being so nervous?" Nadia rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll be fine."

"You're going to be stuck alone in supernatural purgatory," Katherine tried to keep her voice from shaking. "How is that fine?"

Nadia shrugged. "It could be worse. I could be in hell."

Katherine smirked. "Actually, I think that place is reserved for me."

Nadia let out a small chuckle. "I'm going to miss you, Katherine."

"Mom, call me Mom." Katherine chocked out as she squeezed her hand and did something that Katherine rarely did. She hugged her. "I'm sorry for everything, for pushing you away. I should have tried to be a better mother. I shouldn't have let my father rip you away, we should have had the life we always wanted, the life that you deserve. Me and you living in a little cottage in Bulgaria, just the two of us. I love you Nadia."

Nadia squeezed her eyes shut, the tears slowly pouring down her face. "I love you, too."

The warmth of her daughter suddenly disappeared and Katherine was now standing just hugging the empty air.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

The next chapter will be the last one!


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

_One Month Later. . ._

Katherine stood over Nadia's grave. When Rebekah and Caroline had buried the body a few months ago the gravesite had only consisted of a lumpy pile of dirt. It now had a pretty gravestone with a date of birth and death and Katherine visited the grave every week.

Katherine bended down and rested the pink roses on her grave.

"This is going to be the last time I see you, for a while at least," she traced her finger on the imprinted Petrova surname, feeling silly for talking to a gravestone. "Elijah and I are going to Paris to stay there for a while. We both need a break from the French quarter."

Elijah had asked her a few days prior if she wanted to go live in Paris for a couple of months, maybe even a couple of years and Katherine had been surprise to find out that she did want that. Ever since Celeste's death and Nadia's goodbye things had been depressing and boring. And she wanted Elijah all to herself, she definitely didn't want to share him with Klaus and Rebekah.

"But I'll come back soon I promise and tell you about my crazy adventures," she bit her lip. "I'll see you soon, Nadia I love you."

Nadia, as a ghost stood behind her smiling, the tears slightly visible in her brown eyes. "Goodbye, Mom be happy."

* * *

"Wait, hold on Johnny I think I still have one more suitcase-"Katherine froze as she entered her soon to be former bedroom and walked into Caroline. The two girls had hardly talk over the course of one month. Caroline had tried several times, but Katherine ignored her until the blond stopped trying to question her.

"Caroline." She said.

Caroline gave her a sheepish smile as she squeezed her hand nervously. "Hi, Klaus told me that you and Elijah are leaving for Paris soon."

"Yes," Katherine said not knowing exactly how to feel about Caroline. She still was a little hurt that Caroline had betrayed her trust, but she didn't want to kill the girl. "We're leaving today."

Caroline nodded as she hugged Katherine.

Katherine pulled back slightly confused. "What's all this? I did try to kill you remember?"

"And you succeeded once," Caroline said as she bit her lip. "I just wanted to say that you have every right to be mad at me, but if you ever in the future want to be friends again, well I'm right here."

"Look, if you're looking for a friendship bracelet you're not going to get one." She raised an eyebrow. "Let's just forget about everything, a fresh start, a new leaf or whatever."

Caroline nodded eagerly. "I would love that."

Katherine stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Elijah, is waiting for me so-"

"Good luck on your trip, I hope you and Elijah have a great time."

"Oh, we will," Katherine cocked her head to the side and said sassily. "Just don't die on me Forbes, all right?"

Caroline smirked right back at her in an almost un-Caroline way. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Pierce."

* * *

"Paris?"

The two Mikaelson men were in the living rooms, for the first time it seemed not fighting.

"Yes," Elijah took a sip of his drink. "I assume that you don't want Katerina staying here permanently."

"Of course not." Klaus said flatly. "But I don't want you to leave either, this was supposed to be our family home."

"It is our family home, Niklaus," Elijah tried to explain. "But all the problems are over now and you have a chance to rule New Orleans like you always wanted. But me and Katerina, we are barely starting our relationship again and we would like to do it peacefully. That doesn't mean we won't ever come back."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment. "You have stayed by my side for over a thousand years, so I suppose we deserve a break from each other even if you insist on going with that Petrova doppelganger. But this will always be your home, brother."

Elijah smiled.

Rebekah came in suddenly, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "I have very exciting news."

"Leave, Rebekah." Klaus snapped annoyed at being interrupted. "We're brother bonding."

"Well, sorry to interrupt a rare moment, but," Rebekah squealed as she clapped her hands together. "I talked to Marcel and he agreed that he will come with me to travel the world."

"Fascinating." Klaus said icily.

Rebekah scowled. "What's wrong with him?"

Elijah shook his head, "Ignore him. I'm happy for you, Rebekah."

* * *

"Is all of this stuff really necessary?" Elijah asked wearily as he watched Klaus' vampire henchman come in and out of the compound carrying many bags and suitcases belonging to Katherine. Elijah had packed all his necessities into two single suitcases. "We might need to book another plane just for your luggage."

Katherine gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't be a tease. It's not that much."

"I just counted eight suitcases and three bags how that is not enough?"

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I hate French clothes, I love French shoes, but their style definitely needs some help."

"You're in a good mood." He murmured.

"Yes, well we finally get to leave this dingy city and all the creepy witches so overall it's a pretty good day." She rested her head against his chest. "Tomorrow you and I are going to be sipping champagne under the Eifel tower."

"Just like old times." He patted her hair. They had briefly gone to Paris when they both were in search of the cure.

"Only this time." Katherine leaned forward and kissed him. "It will be forever."

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline giggled as Klaus pulled her up the stairs and towards the roof using his vampire speed making it much more pleasant. "Where are we going? Why are you taking me here?"

"I want to show you something." When they reached the roof, Klaus gently turned Caroline by the waist so that she could face the city. The entire French quarter was covered in a twinkling of lights that hardly match the stars.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

Klaus opened a bottle of champagne and handed one glass to Caroline. "I want to show you that this is our city now. Our home. Your home, if you want to call it that."

Caroline smiled at him. "I would most definitely want to call this place my home."

"To our city." Klaus clicked his glass against Caroline's.

"No," Caroline corrected as she removed her glass from Klaus's. "To us. Always and Forever."

**The End**

Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favored, and followed!


End file.
